Ein Ende wie der Anfang
by Meritamun
Summary: Für ein Schiff wie die Enterprise scheint die neue Mission beinahe eine Farce zu sein. Doch ehe sich Captain Jonathan Archer versieht, ist er mit einer Situation konfrontiert, in der vieles auf dem Spiel steht.
1. P R O L O G

_Und schießlich gibt es das älteste und tiefste Verlangen, _

_die große Flucht dem Tod zu entrinnen._

_- J.R.R. Tolkien_

An dem Tag, an dem er sich dazu entschlossen hatte der Sternenflotte beizutreten, war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass eine falsche Entscheidung oder eine Laune des Schicksals sein Leben verkürzen konnte. Niemals hatte er etwas unvollendet zurückgelassen, wenn es in seiner Macht lag. Er hatte gedacht, dass, wenn seine Zeit gekommen war, er darauf vorbereitet sein würde. Dass er zurückschauen konnte, auf ein Leben das jeden Moment wert gewesen war.

Doch nun, da er am Abgrund stand und der sichere Halt, der ihn vor einem Fall in die unendliche Tiefe des Nichts hätte bewahren sollen, ihn immer weiter entglitt, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er noch längst nicht bereit war alles zurückzulassen.

Schmerzen erfüllten seinen Körper und verführten all seine Sinne zu vergessen, was er im Laufe seines Lebens erfahren hatte. Entschlossen keines der Erinnerungen loszulassen, entglitten sie ihm, eine nach der anderen und ließen nur das Gefühl zurück, von innen heraus zu verbrennen.

Er hielt die Augen auf den Himmel über ihn gerichtet, als er einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne ging. Sein Herz pochte und sein Blut vermischte sich mit Adrenalin. Noch wagte er es nicht in den Abgrund zu sehen, an dem er stand. Er hatte noch keine Antwort darauf gefunden,ob es mutig oder feige war, selber zu entscheiden, wann sein Leben zuende war.

Ein Hustenreiz erschütterte seinen ausgezerrten Körper und ließ ihn in sich zusammensinken. Stechende Schmerzen breiteten sich in seinem Brustkorb aus und machten das Atmen zunehmend schwerer. Der metallene Geschmack von Blut gelangte in seinen Mund und löste einen Würgereflex aus.

Nicht mehr als ein Schatten seiner selbst, öffnete der Mann seine blauen Augen und richtete den Blick direkt hinab in die Schlucht vor ihm. Er betrachtete die Leere und spürte, wie ein eiskalter Schauer über seinen Rücken lief.

Erschrocken über die eigene Entscheidung, alles zu beenden, wich er einen Schritt zurück und stolperte über seine eigenen Füße. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, als sein geschwächter Körper auf dem harten Steinboden aufkam. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr sich an die Hoffnungen zu klammern, dass sie ihn rechtzeitig retten würden. Doch er wollte daran glauben, dass er zumindest seine Stimme noch einmal hören konnte bevor der Tod ihn holen würde.

Erneut erzitterte sein Körper unter Husten. Seine Sicht schwand mit jedem Krampf seines Körpers ein wenig mehr. Vergeblich versuchte er sich an sein Bewusstsein zu klammern. Er hob die Hand in jene Richtung, von der er annahm, dass er von dort gekommen war. Wieso war er so dumm gewesen und hatte sich von seiner Panik leiten lassen? Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich der letzten Chance beraubt hatte Jonathan Archer noch einmal zu sehen. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich ein Bild seines Captains vor Augen zu holen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Hätte er gekonnt, er hätte geflucht, doch Kummer wehrte nur noch einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor er in der Dunkelheit des Nichts versank.


	2. Chapter 1

_Es gibt keinen größeren Schmerz, als sich in der Not an die Zeit zu erinnern,  
in der wir glücklich waren.  
- Dante Alighieri_

Die Begleiter der Raumschiffe, die in die Unendlichkeit des Weltraums vordrangen, waren das Zelt der Sterne und das stetige Gefühl einer ewig währenden Nacht. Es war eine Reise, in der weder Zeit noch Tag eine Bedeutung zu haben schien und dennoch waren gerade diese Angaben für die menschlichen Raumfahrer von größter Wichtigkeit. Hunderte von Lichtjahren von der Erde und all jenen die sie liebten entfernt, wollten sie nicht auch noch auf das Zählen von Minuten, Stunden oder Tagen verzichten.  
Crewman Jenkins Bedürfnis danach war sogar so groß, dass sie darum gebeten hatte, einen Kalender im Büro der technischen Abteilung aufzuhängen. Um den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren und gemeinsam mit ihrem Kollegen wichtige Feiertage zu planen, strich sie in jeder simulierten Tag-Phase der Enterprise einen Tag ab. Wenn sich Trip richtig erinnerte, war heute ein Donnerstag. Ein Donnerstag Morgen kurz nachdem der Bordcomputer das gedimmte Nachtlicht auf den Korridoren des Schiffes deaktiviert hatte.

Nach einer gefühlt schlaflosen Nacht, die der Chefingenieur der Enterprise mit seinen eigenen Gedanken verbracht hatte, saß Trip mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der spärlich besuchten Offiziersmesse und versuchte sich zu motivieren wach zu bleiben. Auch wenn er es für gewöhnlich vorzog mit Jonathan zu frühstücken, war es ihm heute morgen recht gewesen, dass er durch Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, den er im Lift begegnet war, einen Grund hatte dem Captain aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jedoch blieb die erhoffte Ablenkung durch die Anwesenheit des britischen Offiziers aus. Seine Gedanken an den Rand seines Verstandes zu schieben hieß nicht zwangsläufig, dass sie sich in Luft auflösten. Es war wie ein defektes Metallstück an einer Konsole, das man ignorierte, bis man sich daran verletzte und tagelang die Wunden leckte.

"...es wäre von Vorteil, wenn die taktischen Systeme während der Rekonfiguration zwanzig Prozent mehr Energie erhalten würden." Reed blickte von seinem Teller auf, als die erhoffte Reaktion seines Gegenübers ausblieb. Leicht zog der Waffenoffizier die Augenbrauen hoch und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse, während er geduldig wartete.  
Der Chefingenieur hatte seinem Kollegen durchaus zugehört, doch seine Gedanken waren so zerstreut, dass es ihm schwer fiel sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. "Und woher genau soll ich weitere zwanzig Prozent nehmen? Wir haben bereits alle entbehrlichen Subsysteme zur Abschaltung vorgesehen und wenn ich der Krankenstation das Licht abschalte, wird Phlox kaum begeistert die Hände in Luft werfen," gab Trip mit einem genervten Schnaufen von sich, das er im nächsten Augenblick bereute, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass Malcolm nicht für seine missliche Situation verantwortlich war. Der blonde Mann fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und blickte dann wieder zu Malcolm.  
"Ich rede auch nicht von der Krankenstation," versicherte ihm der Waffenoffizier und strich Marmelade auf sein Croissant.  
Trip wandte den Blick ab und verbarg diese Gestik hinter dem Rand seiner Kaffeetasse, deren Inhalt ihm mit einem Mal nicht mehr schmecken wollte. Er verzog das Gesicht und stellte das blaue Porzellan wieder vor sich auf dem Tisch ab. "Rück mich ins Bild, wovon redest du?"  
"Du bist der Chefingenieur. Ich möchte dich nur daran erinnern, dass es den Wartungs- und Modifikationsprozess deutlich verkürzen könnte. Während die Waffensysteme offline sind, stellen wir für jeden Angreifer ein wehrloses Ziel dar. Captain Archer würde diese Option auch gutheißen," erläuterte Malcolm mit Nachdruck und blickte lang genug auf sein Essen, um das Augenrollen des Ingenieurs nicht zu sehen.  
"Captain Archer wird auch nicht vor Ort sein, wenn sich jemand anderes darüber beschwert, dass wir ihm Energie abgezogen haben." Trip schüttelte kurz den Kopf bei dem Gedanken über den Verlauf der Beschwerdekette. "Aber ich werde sehen was wir tun können. Vorrausgesetzt das Zeitfenster ist überschaubar, könnte man auch andere Prozesse des Schiffes kurzzeitig herunterfahren."  
"Wenn es gut läuft, wird es eine Stunde beanspruchen." Reed griff nach seiner Serviette.  
Trip stützte seine Unterarme auf dem Tisch ab und blickte abwartend zu Malcolm hinüber. "Und wenn es nicht so gut läuft?"  
Nun war es an Malcolm mit den Schultern zu zucken: "Zwei oder Drei Stunden."  
"Ich gebe dir im Laufe des Tages Bescheid." Das leise Seufzen, das seine Worte begleitete, verstummte am Rand seiner Kaffeetasse. Tucker verzog das Gesicht, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er noch immer das selbe bittere Getränk in den Händen hielt, so wie einige Augenblicke zuvor.

"Wie ich sehe vertröstest du dich sehr schnell in einer anderen Gesellschaft, wenn ich nicht pünktlich bin," mischte sich eine Stimme in das verstummte Gespräch ein. Trip hätte den dunklen Bariton in einer großen Menschenmenge herausgehört und erkannt. Sie gehörte jenem Mann, der ihm in seinen Träumen erwünschte Lügen zuflüsterte.  
Der blonde Ingenieur hob die Hand in einem angedeuteten Salut an seine Stirn. "Guten Morgen, Captain," sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und hoffte, dass dies genügte, um alle anderen Empfindungen von seinen Gesichtszügen zu verwischen, von denen er gehofft hatte, sie zu umgehen, indem er mit Malcolm und nicht mit Jonathan frühstücken ging. "Ich hoffe du verstehst, dass Ingenieure ungern warten."  
Archer lachte auf und klopfte Trip einmal auf die Schulter. "Ich sehe schon, der Fehler liegt alleine bei mir. Ich werde es bei Gelegenheit wieder gutmachen." versprach der Kommandant und wandte sich Malcolm zu, der beim Kauen nur ein Nicken für Archer aufbringen konnte. "Ich hoffe Sie erheben in den kommenden Tage nicht weitere Ansprüche auf Commander Tucker, Lieutenant Reed." Ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf die Lippen des Captains.  
"Das wird nicht nötig sein", begann der britische Offizier zu sprechen und stand mit seinem leeren Teller in der Hand vom Tisch auf "ich habe die Zusage für die Energieumleitung bereits erhalten." mit einem Hauch von Amüsement auf den Gesichtszügen blickte Malcolm zu Trip hinüber, der ihm mit einer Gestik der Niederlage antwortete.  
"Also werden die Arbeiten zeitnah abgeschlossen sein?" erkundigte sich Archer.  
Trip verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf. "Wir werden sehen, wie wir das hinbekommen." Er blickte zu seinem Freund und Vorgesetzten auf. "Wir haben noch immer einige geringfügige Reparaturen nach dem Zusammenstoß mit den Kaylon zu beheben."  
"Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich." Dieses Mal klopfte Jon seinem besten Freund auf den Rücken und lächelte ihm aufmunternd entgegen.  
"Soll ich dir etwas mitbringen?", fragte Malcolm als sich die Chance ergab, das Gespräch der beiden Männer zu unterbrechen.  
"Einen Kaffee." antwortete Trip und gab Reed die halbvolle Tasse mit dem beinahe kaltem Inhalt.

Erst als sich Reed einige Schritte von ihrem Tisch entfernt hatte, brach Jonathan das kurzzeitige Schweigen und wandte sich mit einem diskreten Tonfall an seinen zweiten Offizier der ihm unterstellten Kommandokette. "Wir erwarten im Laufe des Vormittags neue Befehle. Es wäre gut, wenn du dich aus dem Maschinenraum auslösen könntest wenn es so weit ist, damit wir über die Details sprechen können." Nur zögerlich wandte Tucker den Kopf in Archers Richtung und bemerkte, wie sein Freund die Stirn kraus zog. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
"Sag mir einfach Bescheid, die technischen Probleme die wir noch beheben müssen sind nicht größer als ein Lift mit Schluckauf. Das bekommt mein Team auch ohne mich wunderbar hin. Außerdem hat es ja auch einen gewissen Nervenkitzel, wenn die Schwerkraft alle paar Meter auf der Fahrt versagt oder?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, hob die Augenbrauen und musste Schmunzeln, als er den letzten Teil seines Satzes hinzufügte. "Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich überlegt was die Sternenflotte für uns aus dem Ärmel zaubern wird."  
Am Blick seines Gegenübers erkannte Trip, dass Jon ihm seine Ausrede nicht abkaufte, doch er fragte nicht weiter nach. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber rückblickend sollten wir auf alles gefasst sein und mit nichts rechnen." Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich verdächtig nach oben "Ich wäre aber erfreut, wenn du mir konstante Schwerkraft in den Lifts garantieren könntest." Archer stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Wir sehen uns später," sagte er und entfernte sich kaum mehr als einige Schritte, bevor er innehielt, zögerte und sich dennoch nicht umsah.  
"Bis später," erwiderte Trip und beobachtete den älteren Mann, als er seinen Weg nach kaum mehr als einem kurzen Moment fortsetze. Der Südstaatler fragte sich, was Archer auf den Lippen gelegen hatte, aber unausgesprochen blieb.

Erst der Geruch von frischem Kaffee gab Tucker einen Grund seine Gedanken zu sammeln und sich wieder zum Tisch zu wenden. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch wurde die Tasse vor ihm abgestellt. Trip legte seine Hände um das warme Porzellan. "Danke." Ein flüchtiges Lächeln begleitete seine Worte, das nur mit Mühe auf seinen Lippen verweilte, bis er den zweiten Gang des Frühstücks des Waffensoffiziers sah, dass aus einem Teller Crepe bestand.  
"Frühstückt ihr in England jemals etwas normales?" Trip beugte sich zu Reed vor und gab sich keinerlei Mühe zu verbergen, dass er ihn aufziehen wollte. Umso mehr war er darauf bedacht zu vertuschen, welche Erinnerungen in ihm aufgewühlt wurden.  
"Crossaints mit Marmelade oder auch Crepe sind ein typisch französisches Frühstück," verteidigte sich Malcolm in einem ruhigen Tonfall. "Immerhin hast du mir das letzte Mal untersagt in deiner Gegenwart jemals wieder Porridge und Speck zu bestellen."  
"Das gehört auch nicht auf einen Tisch." schauderte Trip, dem sich bereits der Magen umdrehte, wenn er nur daran dachte.  
Reed zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ihr Amerikaner wisst doch einfach nicht was gut ist." er blickte kurz auf und amüsierte sich über Trips Gesichtsausdruck.

Trip strich sich nervös durch sein blondes Haar und wandte den Blick auf einen wahllosen Punkt auf dem metallenen Fußboden. Er hörte wie Reed zu sprechen begann, doch bereits nach den ersten Worten erklang seine Stimme nur noch aus weiter Ferne.  
Es gab keinen Grund, die Frühstückswahl von Malcolm zu kritisieren, doch es gab einen guten Grund weshalb Trip diese Auswahl seit Jahren mied. Wer auch immer behauptet hatte, dass die Zeit alle Wunden heile, war in Tuckers Augen ein Lügner gewesen. Es machte für ihn keinen Unterschied, ob er die Jahre zählte, denn der Schmerz, den seine Erkenntnis hinterlassen hatte, war so frisch wie in jenem Moment, als er erkannte, dass er sich verliebt hatte. Ohne eine Chance auf Erlösung, ohne Hoffnung.  
Gefangen in den eigenen Gedanken, von denen er gehofft hatte ihnen entkommen zu sein, hatte er kaum eine andere Chance als sich den Erinnerungen zu ergeben, die sein Herz schmerzlich im Griff hielten.

Seit seinem Abschluss an der Akademie der Sternenflotte hatte Tucker keine weitere Nacht so erfolgreich durchzecht wie diese eine mit Jonathan. Sie hatten den späten Abend und die darauffolgende Nacht damit verbracht ihre Freundschaft, ihren gemeinsamen Traum von den Sternen und sich selber zu feiern. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie viel tranken, lachten und die anwesenden Frauen im Blick behielten, ohne auf eine von ihnen zuzugehen. Es war ihr Abend und nach einigen weiteren alkoholischen Getränken, überredete Trip seinen Freund mit ihm die Tanzfläche zu betreten. Natürlich wurden sie aus dem ganzen Raum angeschaut, doch es änderte nichts daran, dass sie Spaß hatten. Irgendwo dort zwischen dem Takt der Musik und den sich bewegenden Körpern um ihnen herum verließen ihn seine klaren Erinnerungen. Wann, oder gar wie sie beide zu Jonathan nach Hause gekommen waren, daran konnte sich Trip nicht mehr erinnern. Doch irgendwann stand er mit einem Kissen und einer Decke in den Händen vor der Couch des Älteren. Danach erinnerte sich Trip erst wieder daran, wie ihm das Bellen von Portus fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen bescherte, als er aufwachte.  
Jon war ihm mindestens eine Kopfschmerztablette, wenn nicht sogar einen Kaffee voraus. Er stand in der an sein Wohnzimmer anschließenden Küche und bereitete Frühstück zu. Noch bevor er bemerkt hatte, dass Trip aufgewacht war, rief er seinen Hund zur Ruhe - doch der Beagle war erpicht darauf sein Herrchen darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Tucker schon längst nicht mehr schlief.

Zusammen mit den Crepe, den Crossaints und dem Kaffee hatte sich Jonathan zu ihm gesetzt und die beiden hatten sich mit einem Schmunzeln selber bemitleidet, wenn gleich sie selber an ihrer Situation Schuld waren. Archers Sitzgelegenheit bot gerade genügend Sitzfläche für zwei Personen, doch sie störten sich nicht an der Nähe, die sie mit dem jeweils anderen teilten - zumindest empfand es Trip so. Es hätte als ein Beispiel für das enge Band der Freundschaft gelten können, dass sie verband und Trip wünschte sich so manches Mal, dass es dabei geblieben wäre. Doch es war ein kurzer Moment, ein flüchtiger Blick und ein plötzlicher Schlag seines Herzens, die ihn die Wahrheit erkennen ließen. Die zufälligen Berührungen von Jonathan schlugen Funken auf seiner Haut und brannten sich von dort aus direkt in sein Herz. Er war verliebt, in seinen besten Freund, Jonathan Archer.

Tucker hatte erwartet und vergeblich gehofft, dass die Gefühle mit den Jahren schwächer werden würden, dass sie vergingen, wie so manche High School-Liebe in seiner Jugend. Doch er hatte feststellen müssen, dass es naiv war darauf zu bauen, dass verging, nach was sein Herz so sehnsüchtig verlangte. Jonathan zu lieben wurde etwas Essenzielles in Trips Leben und ehe er sich versah lag sein zerbrochenes Herz in den Händen seines heutigen Captains, in der Hoffnung, dass er es eines Tages wieder zusammensetzen würde.  
Es stand außer Frage, seinem besten Freund und Vorgesetzten die Wahrheit zu sagen. Tucker hatte keine Angst vor Archers Urteil über seine sexuelle Orientierung. Jedoch war aus dem liebevollen Geheimnis über die Jahre hinweg eine Lüge geworden. Er belog Jon und sich selber über das Fundament ihrer innigen Freundschaft und er bangte darum, wie sich alles verändern würde, wenn Jon es erfuhr.

"Kommst du nach dem Dienst mit in den den Sportraum? Wir haben das Taekwando Training schon seit einer Ewigkeit unterbrochen." Trip unterbrach Malcolms Monolog, ohne zu wissen, wovon der dunkelhaarige Offizier gesprochen hatte.  
"Ich erzähle dir von der defekten Tür zum taktischen Zentrum. Bist du dir sicher, dass du mir zugehört hast?" Reed lüpfte die Augenbrauen und schien dennoch leicht amüsiert zu sein, als er den Kopf schüttelte.  
Trip schmunzelte, Träume waren es, die ihn dann und wann nachts wachhielten und seinem Herzen weismachen wollten, dass es Hoffnung gab. Der Ingenieur hatte gelernt damit umzugehen und sich abzulenken. Der Schmerz würde vergehen, wenn auch niemals ganz. "Nun, wenn wir das Training vertiefen, kannst du das nächste Mal dynamisch zur Tür sprinten und sie per Hand öffnen."


	3. Chapter 2

_Reue ist oft nicht so sehr das Bedauern über das Böse, das wir getan haben,_  
_als die Furcht vor dem, was uns daraus erwachsen könnte._  
_- François VI. Herzog von La Rochefoucauld_

Als er noch einmal stehen blieb, war er sich der Blicke der blauen Augen bewusst, die erwartungsvoll auf ihm ruhten. Jonathan war nicht entgangen, dass Trip an diesem Morgen hinter der Fassade aus Unbeschwertheit etwas verbarg das er nicht mit ihm teilen wollte.  
Es war selten, doch es gab Tage, an denen Trip Abstand zu seinem Captain hielt und jeglichen privaten Kontakt vermied. Er wollte ihm nie erzählen, was der Grund war und kaum war der nächste Morgen angebrochen, war es so, als habe der Tag zuvor nicht stattgefunden.  
Einen Hauch von Melancholie konnte er in Trips Blick erkennen, ebenso wie andere Gefühle, die Jon nicht benennen konnte. Tucker würde Reed täuschen können, Mayweather und vielleicht sogar T'Pol, aber nicht ihn und es schmerzte Archer, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt war seinem Freund zu helfen.  
Jonathan widerstand der Versuchung ihn zu bitten, es sich noch einmal zu überlegen und sich zu T'Pol und ihm zu gesellen. Er wollte ihn fragen was ihn bedrückte, doch er wusste, dass er es nicht mit ihm teilten wollte. Es schmerzte zu erkennen, dass es zwischen Ihnen Geheimnisse gab. Doch konnte Archer ihn dafür verurteilen, wenn er seine eigenen hütete?

Als er den privaten Speisesaal betrat wusste er bereits, dass Trips Platz als einziger verweist bleiben würde. Da sich T'Pol nicht bei ihm abgemeldet hatte, erwartete der Kommandant der Enterprise die vulkaische Sub-Commander zum gemeinsamen Frühstück. Es war bereits eine Weile her, dass Archer den Tisch nur mit ihr geteilt hatte, um genau zu sein waren zweiunddreißig Nächte vergangen, seit Trip das letzte mal Abstand zu ihm gesucht hatte.  
Wie auf das Kommando seiner Gedanken teilten sich die Türflügel und die hochgewachsene, brünette Frau trat herein. "Guten Morgen Captain," erklang T'Pols heller Sopran, der jede Spur von Empfindungen vermissen ließ. Ihr Blick glitt über den leeren Platz von Tucker, schien aber keinen Grund zu sehen, seine Abwesenheit zu kommentieren.  
"Guten Morgen T'Pol," begrüßte Jonathan sie und hoffte, dass sein Lächeln sie täuschen würde. Er wartete, bis sie sich hingesetzt hatte, wenngleich Archer sich nicht sicher war, ob Vulkanier auf diese Verhaltensweisen wert legten.

"Die Kaylon haben uns gestern Nacht kontaktiert, als Sie die Brücke verlassen hatten." T'Pol bezog sich auf die humanoide Spezies, in deren internen Konflikt die Enterprise geraten war. Es war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen Archer und T'Pol sich darüber einig waren, dass es besser war sich herauszuhalten - doch sie wurden schneller darin verwickelt, als Mayweather den Bug des Schiffes hätte wenden können.  
"Und das war kein Grund mich zu wecken?" erkundigte sich der Kommandant der Enterprise und fragte sie wortlos, ob er ihr von dem Tee einzuschenken durfte, der bereits auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte.  
Die Vulkanierin deutete ein Nicken an. "Ich erkundigte mich, ob dies notwendig sein würde. Für die Kaylon war es akzeptabel mit mir zu sprechen. Qeezar bestand darauf, Ihnen eine vertrauliche Nachricht zu übermitteln," informierte ihn T'Pol und Archer schluckte den Impuls der Verärgerung hinunter, er war durchaus froh gewesen, in dieser Nacht das Privileg erhalten zu haben durchzuschlafen.  
"Und was wollten Sie?" hakte Jon nach und hob sein Glas.

Ihr Gespräch verstummte, als die Tür sich erneut öffnete. Für einen kurzen Augenblick gab sich Jonathan der Hoffnung hin, dass es Trip sein könnte, doch er ermahnte sich realistisch zu bleiben. Der Steward brachte ihr Essen und setzte jedem der beiden Senioroffiziere das seine vor und ließ einen Blick über den gedeckten Tisch schweifen.  
"Commander Tucker bleibt heute fern?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, als der Steward das Gedeck zusammenräumte. "Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun?" Als er nicht sofort eine Antwort erhielt, blickte der Mann zu seinem Captain auf.  
"Nein, vielen Danke Jordan." erwiderte Archer und lächelte.

Als der Steward den Raum verlassen hatte, setzte T'Pol zu einer Antwort auf die vorangegangene Frage des Kommandanten an: "Ihre Dankbarkeit bekundigen."  
"Sie scheinen eine Menge Dankbarkeit ausdrücken zu wollen." Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln musste Jonathan sich eingestehen, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie oft Vertreter der Kaylon seiner Crew und ihm bereits gedankt haben. "Haben wir eine genaue Zeit für das Rendezvous mit der SS Callaway und der SS Finney?", fragte Archer dann und verbarg sein Missfallen über das französische Frühstück, dass man ihm serviert hatte. Er seufzte innerlich, vielleicht hätte er einfach liegen bleiben und mit dem Mittagessen beginnen sollen.  
"Ja." T'Pol griff nach ihrem Besteck. Sie aß das gleiche wie Captain Archer, Crossaints mit Marmelade und Crêpe, aber für Vulkanier stand es außer Frage ihre Nahrung zu berühren. "Wir werden die beiden Frachtschiffe in drei Stunden erreichen. Ich habe bereits veranlasst, dass in unserm Frachtraum genügend Fläche zur Verfügung steht."  
Archer nickte dankbar, dass sie sich dieser Aufgabe bereits angenommen hatte. "Wissen wir mittlerweile genaueres über die Art der Fracht? Mir gefällt es nicht, ins Blaue hineinzufliegen."  
T'Pol blickte auf und hob die Augenbrauen. Diese Reaktion lockte ein amüsiertes Lachen auf die Lippen des Captains. "Ins Blaue hinein, ohne eine Ahnung was uns bevorsteht." Kurz dachte er über weitere Beschreibungen nach. "Ohne Vorabinformation über das was kommt," erklärte er ihr die wohl viel zu menschliche Redensart. Die Vulkanierin hatte nicht einmal einen Kommentar dafür übrig, als sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zuwandte.  
"Die Aufforderung zur Warenübernahme kommt von der Sternenflotte. Ich würde davon absehen, es als", sie sah wieder auf, "einen Flug ins Blaue zu sehen. Captain Dowsley von der SS Finney hat den Befehl, keine Frachtbriefe zu übertragen, teilte aber mit, dass es sich um medizinische Versorgungsgüter handelt."  
"Wir werden wohl warten müssen, bis uns Starfleet Command kontaktiert." Archer zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, dachte aber noch einen weiteren Augenblick darüber nach, was auf sie zukommen würde. "Gibt es in den angrenzenden Systemen bewohnte Planeten, oder haben die Vulkanier keinerlei Informationen darüber gesammelt, da es für sie irrelevant ist?"  
"Korrekt. Die angrenzenden Systeme besitzen keine Planeten, auf denen Leben hervorgegangen ist. Es wäre logisch, die Frachtübergabe in einem ruhigen Raumsektor zu vollziehen." Im Verlauf hatte T'Pol über die Menschen gelernt, dass sie viel Wert auf belanglose Gespräche legten, die sie Small Talk nannten. Auch ihre Aussage war nur eine Vermutung, zu der sich die Vulkanierin hatte hinreißen lassen.  
Archer winkte leicht ab und nickte. "Wir werden sehen." Er hatte den Blick abgewandt und sah auf seinen Teller hinab, als hätte man ihm etwas Giftiges serviert.

Für einen Augenblick fühlte er sich von seinen Erinnerungen, die wie eine Brandungswelle über ihn hinweg rauschten, mehrere Jahre zurückversetzt. Er ermahnte sich selber zur Vernunft, straffte die Schultern und spürte, wie die tosende See sich zurückzog. Doch sie hinterlies deutliche Spuren in Jons Gedanken und seinem Herzen.  
Mit der Auswahl von Speisen verband Jonathan Archer einen besonderen Moment in seinem Leben, den er wertschätzte und nach Möglichkeit in der dunkelsten Ecke seines ohnehin zerbrochenen Herzens verschlossen hielt. Und es waren Tage wie diese, an denen jede Erinnerung an Charles 'Trip' Tucker ihn noch viel intensiver und unvorbereiteter entgegen traten.  
Nur mit Mühe konnte Archer eine emotionslose Fassade aufrechterhalten, als er den Kopf hob und sich daran erinnerte, wie sehr er seit Jahren in einem Meer aus Reue und Verzweiflung badete.

"Wenn es Ihnen nicht zusagt, können Sie es gegen etwas anderes eintauschen lassen. Commander Tucker teilte Ihre Meinung." T'Pols Stimme holte Archer aus seinen Gedanken und Trips Name entfaltete einen stechenden Schmerz in ihm.  
"Ich war nur in Gedanken." Jonathan griff nach dem Crossaint und der kleinen Glasschale mit Aprikosenmarmelade. "Wo, denken Sie, werden die medizinischen Güter gebraucht?" fragte er und bemühte sich, alles andere aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.  
"Wir befinden uns im Sol-Sektor," stellte T'Pol fest. "Es wäre logisch, dass eine der menschlichen Kolonien das Ziel ist."  
"Wenn Sie mich fragen," leidenschaftslos biss Archer in sein Croissant, wegte noch einmal die Worte ab, die er sagen wollte, "wäre es logischer, die Enterprise zurück zur Erde fliegen zu lassen und die Fracht sofort von uns übernehmen zu lassen." Kurz dachte er über die eigenen Worte nach, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder T'Pol zuwandte. "Außer unser Ziel liegt hinter und nicht vor uns."  
"Es ist nicht zutreffend, für das Reisen im Weltraum einen Ort mit den Worten 'hinter uns' zu beschreiben," warf die Vulkanierin ein.  
Acher hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "T'Pol, Sie wissen, was ich meine."  
"Wir werden in Kürze darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt werden."

Erneut legte sich das Schweigen zwischen die beiden Offiziere. Jonathan sah ein, dass es keine Flucht vor seinen Erinnerungen gab und ließ es zu, dass ein zaghaftes Kribbeln sich in seinem Bauch entfaltete, als er zurück dachte, an einen viel zu langen Abend, eine viel zu kurze Nacht und einen wundevollen Morgen danach.  
Was der Grund war, dass Trip und er sich dazu entschlossen hatten, die Nacht zum Tag zu machen und das Leben wie es kam zu genießen, wusste er nicht mehr. Vielleicht gab es keinen, hatten sie beide jemals einen Grund gebraucht, um sich in der Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen zu amüsieren?  
Sie hatten viel zu viel getrunken, Trip mehr als er selber, über gemeinsame Erinnerungen geredet und getanzt. Am Horizont war bereits die Dämmerung zu erkennen gewesen, als Jon ein Taxi gerufen hatte, das sie beide in sein Apartment fuhr. Trip hatte die halbe Fahrt bereits geschlafen und gegen Jonathans Schulter gelehnt. Er bekam nicht mit, wie sein Freund ihm durchs Haar strich, aber der Taxifahrer hatte ihm diesen vielsagenden Blick zugeworfen.  
Als sie angekommen waren, konnte er Trip lange genug wach halten, um ihn auf sein Sofa im Wohnzimmer zu deponieren, doch noch ehe er sich zugedeckt hatte, war er bereits wieder dabei, seinen Rausch auszuschlafen. Jonathan hatte viel zu lange auf der Armlehne gesessen und ihn beobachtet. Bereits damals kam es ihm so vor, als würden sie beide sich bereits ewig kennen. Sie teilten alles miteinander, außer das kleine Geheimnis, das Archer in seinem Herzen trug. Er widerstand der Versuchung, Trip einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu geben und ging alleine ins Bett, das Ihm in dieser Nacht viel zu groß vorkam.

Am nächsten Morgen waren weder Porthus noch er befähigt, Trip zu wecken, also hatte sich Jon dazu bereit erklärt, das verspätete Frühstück vorzubereiten. Er war mit Porthus bis zum Bäcker spazieren gegangen, hatte zuhause den Kaffee aufgesetzt und den Teig für die Crêpe angerührt, bevor Trip ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab.  
Er hatte sein Werk mit auf das Sofa genommen, widerstand aber der Versuchung, zu dem jüngeren Mann unter die Decke zu krabbeln. Vielmehr tranken sie Kaffee und schalteten den Fernseher ein, um eine Wiederholung eines Baseballspiels des vorherigen Abends zu sehen. Es war eine beinahe intime Situation, in welcher sie sich befanden - doch weder Trip noch er selbst störten sich daran.  
Es war ein flüchtiger Moment, als er Trip ein Stück seines Crêpe in den Mund schob, damit er schwieg und er selber den Punktestand lesen konnte. Doch er sah nicht hin, denn die blauen Augen vor ihm, die ihn mit gespielter Entrüstung ansahen, brachten die selbst errichtete Mauer um sein Herz ins wanken.  
Er wollte Trip sagen, was er für ihn empfand. Ihm beschreiben, wie er sich fühlte, wann immer er sich in seiner Nähe befand. All die Bruchstücke seines zerberstenden Herzens in seine Hände legen, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie wieder zusammensetzen konnte. Jonathan sehnte sich danach, den blonden Ingenieur in die Arme zu schließen und herauszufinden, wie es sich anfühlte, Trips Lippen zu berühren, zu liebkosen und seine Hände unter die Decke verschwinden lassen um den warmen Körper zu berühren. Stattdessen griff Jonathan nach seiner Kaffeetasse und schluckte die Worte, die er seit Jahren in seinem Herzen trug, mit der bitteren, dunklen Flüssigkeit hinunter.  
Reue erfüllte ihn gemeinsam mit der Frage, was daraus hätte erwachsen können, wenn sein Verstand nicht gesiegt hätte.

[Ensign Sato an Captain Archer.] Durch das interne Kommunikationsnetzwerk der Enterprise erklang die Stimme der Kommunikationsoffizierin. Es benötigte einen Augenblick länger als gewöhnlich für Archer aufzustehen, um den Ruf an der Wandkonsole zu beantworten.  
"Archer hier. Was gibt es, Hoshi?", fragte er und wechselte einen Blick mit T'Pol, die ihn genau beobachtete. Er fragte sich, ob sie etwas von seinem Ausflug in die Vergangenheit mitbekommen hatte - doch er verscheuchte den Gedanken sofort wieder.  
[Sir, wir empfangen einen Ruf der Sternenflotte.]  
"Wir sind unterwegs. Archer out." Er schloss den Kanal und öffnete einen anderen. "Captain Archer an Commander Tucker. Melden Sie sich in meinem Bereitschaftsraum." Es tat gut, auf eine professionelle Ebene zurückzukehren und die privaten Emotionen nach hinten zu drängen. Er würde ihnen niemals entkommen können, doch für diesen Moment entledigte er sich ihrer Fesseln.


	4. Chapter 3

_Freundschaft ist eine Tür zwischen zwei Menschen._  
_Sie kann manchmal knarren, sie kann klemmen, aber sie ist nie verschlossen._  
_- Balthasar Gracián y Morales_

Hätte ihn jemand gefragt, womit er den Vormittag verbracht hatte, so hätte der blonde Chefingenieur der Enterprise mit einem Schmunzeln erklärt, dass er Turbolift gefahren war, den ganzen Morgen lang. Durch die Modifikation der taktischen Waffensysteme hatten Commander Tucker und sein Team vor einigen Stunden alle nicht benötigten Systeme heruntergefahren oder den Betrieb auf ein Minimum reduziert. Dazu zählte auch die interne Kommunikation, die nur noch über die Notfallkanäle verfügbar war und jeglich durch den Captain oder die Abteilungsleiter aktiviert werden konnte. Jeder auf dem Schiff war verstummt und taub. Nicht wenige empfanden dies als unangenehm, da die Zeiten, in denen man nicht einfach nur einen Knopf drücken musste um zu kommunizieren, schon dutzende Jahrzehnte zurücklagen.  
Dieser Zustand erlaubte es Malcolm, seinem Team und einigen von Trips eigenen Leuten das Vorhaben schneller als geplant umzusetzen. Dennoch war das gesamte Schiff in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Im Fall eines ungeplanten Zwischenfalls konnte es zu schwerwiegenden Konsequenzen kommen.  
Es war beinahe Ironie, dass seinen Technikern und ihm einige weitere Reparaturen zugefallen waren, die sie nach dem Kaylon Zwischenfall nicht erfasst hatten. Zuerst hatte Trip einen Springer eingesetzt, der während der Abschaltung der Kommunikation zwischen den Orten umherging, an denen seine Kollegen eingesetzt waren, um Nachrichten zu übermitteln. Doch Tucker hatte schnell bemerkt, dass es ihm ganz und gar nicht behagte, nur aus zweiter Hand zu erfahren, wie es der aktuelle Status war. Also war er selber zum Läufer geworden und würde den Weg vom Maschinenraum bis zur Brücke selbst im volltrunkenen Zustand wiederfinden, da war er sich sicher.

Trip hatte bereits aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er heute bereits die Schwelle zum Maschinenraum überschritten hatte, doch anders als die Male zuvor erwartete ihn Lieutenant Cassanelli direkt dahinter. Die spanische Offizierin drückte ihm ein Padd in die Hand und neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite: "Kommen Sie schon wieder vom Liftfahren, Sir? Chefingenieur muss man werden..." Ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln flog über ihre Lippen, bevor die Professionalität zurückkehrte. "Auf Deck drei sind wir fertig. Die technische Konsole auf der Bücke sollte wieder voll funktionsfähig sein."  
Tucker kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, während er die Zeilen auf dem Datenträger las. "Von da komme ich doch erst, Arancha. So wie Sie mich durch die Gegend scheuchen, möchte man meinen, Sie haben sich bereits zu sehr daran gewöhnt, das Kommando hier zu haben."  
"Tut mir Leid, Sir." Sie lächelte. "Ich versuche, Sie nur gebührend zu vertreten."  
Trip lachte kurz auf. "Sie sind auf dem richtigen Weg. Aber bevor ich noch einmal loslaufe, was ist mit den Relais im Shuttlehangar, wissen wir darüber etwas?"  
"Erfolgreich ausgetauscht", antwortete eine Stimme, die nicht zu Cassanelli gehörte und hinter Tucker erklang.  
Der Südstaatler wandte sich um und musterte Captain Archer. "Ein seltener Gast im Maschinenraum." Der ältere Mann hielt eine Tasse in der linken Hand und einen Datenträger in der anderen. "Was treibt dich hier her? Ich wäre doch ohnehin gleich wieder auf der Brücke gewesen", sagte er mit gebührendem Sarkasmus, der Gesamtsituation wegen.  
"Aber ich wäre nicht da gewesen", erklärte Jonathan. "Malcolm lässt ausrichten, dass wir vorraussichtlich in einer halben Stunde die Kommunikationskanäle wieder hochfahren können. Ich dachte, ihr solltet das wissen um die entsprechenden Vorbereitungen zu treffen."  
Trip nickte und wandte sich Arancha Cassanelli zu, die mit einem Nicken den unausgesprochen Befehl akzeptierte. "Wir werden alles vorbereiten Sir." Ihr Blick wandte sich von Commander Tucker zu Captain Archer und salutierte leicht. "Captain."

Die Spanierin hatte sich einige Schritte von den beiden entfernt, als Trips und Jonathans Haltung sich deutlich sichtbar lockerte. "Bist du nun wirklich mit einer Tasse in meinen Maschinenraum gekommen?", fragte der blonde Mann entrüstet und hob die Augenbrauen. Kaum auszudenken was geschehen konnte, wenn sein Captain etwas verschüttet hätte.  
"Leer, keine Sorge", beruhigte ihn Archer mit einem schiefen Grinsen, dass Tucker an der Aussage seines Freundes zweifeln ließ. Doch für diesen Moment ließ er Jonathan damit davon kommen.  
"Hattest du Zeit einen Blick in den Frachtraum zu werfen?", wollte der Captain wissen und wedelte mit dem Datentäger, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt - ganz offensichtlich handelte es sich um die Frachtpapiere. Trip hielt sich davon ab, mit den Augen zu rollen, zog stattdessen aber die Brauen hoch und hörte, wie Jon auflachte. "Du bist scheinbar noch immer begeistert von deiner Aufgabe."  
"Nun, ich finde einfach, dass die Enterprise mehr verdient hat, als wie ein Frachter Gegenstände zu transportieren. Ich meine etwas Action, fremde Spezies oder ein unbekannter Planet." Während Trip von all dem sprach, was er sich wünschte, bekamen seine Augen ein gewisses Leuchten. "Hey, lachst du mich aus?", fragte er seinen Captain, der fortwärend lächelte.  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Du erinnerst mich gerade an Porthus, wenn ich eine Dose Futter aus dem Schrank nehme." Er neigte den Kopf zur linken Seite. "Waren dir die Kaylon nicht Action genug? Sie haben beinahe das Schiff zerrissen."  
Tucker vollführte eine ausladende Gestik in Richtung des Maschinenraums. "Und wie du siehst haben wir alles wieder zusammengeflickt. Es wird Zeit für erneute Action und nicht so was..." Er nahm seinem Freund den Datenträger aus der Hand und überflog die Liste der verladenen Gegenstände. "Wieso führe ich die Übergabe aus?", wollte er wissen.  
"Weil du mir neulich gesagt hattest, dass du nicht immer nur auf dem Schiff sein möchtest und dass es auch außerhalb des Maschinenraums Situationen gibt, in denen Ingenieure gebraucht werden. Wer also ist passender als ein Ingenieur, wenn es um das Verladen von technischen Geräten geht?", erklärte er, auch wenn er ahnen musste, dass es Trip nicht gerade seeliger stimmen würde.  
"Zumindest wird es schnell gehen, runterfliegen, abladen und Übergabe kontrollieren. Kommt Mayweather mit?", wollte er wissen. Über die Aufstellung des Außenteams hatte er bisher noch nicht mit Archer reden können, wie auch, bei all dem Durcheinander?  
"Ich hätte ihn gerne auf der Enterprise, aber er hatte bereits einen Vorschlag für einen Piloten bei mir eingereicht. Lass uns das doch heute Abend bei einem gemeinsamen Abendessen besprechen. Dann halte ich dich nicht weiterhin von deiner Arbeit ab. 2000 in meinem Quartier?"  
Trip dachte kurz nach, als müsste er abwägen, ob er etwas anderes oder gar besseres vorhatte. "Ja, doch, dass könnte funktionieren."  
"In Ordnung, dann sehen wir uns heute Abend", nickte Archer und trank an seiner Tasse, eine Gestik die Trip zu einem erneuten Anflug von Entrüstung brachte.  
"Von wegen Leer."  
"Tut mir Leid, da habe ich wohl nicht richtig geschaut." Jonathan zwinkerte mit einem Lächeln, welches in Tuckers Bauch ein Kribbeln auslöste. "Bis heute Abend." Der Captain hatte sich bereits umgedreht und verließ den Maschinenraum, bevor er aufgrund der Tasse erneut darüber belehrt werden konnte, dass diese hier nichts zu suchen hatten.

Das gemeinsame Abendessen zwischen den beiden Männern verlief auf seine gewohnte Weise. Trip genoß die Gesellschaft des Älteren mehr als alles andere. Auch wenn ihm seine Gedanken vom vorangegangenen Tag noch immer im Kopf herumschwirrten, war es heute einfacher, in die grünen Augen seines besten Freundes zu schauen.  
Irgendwo zwischen Jons und seinen Beinen stromerte Porthus herum und auch wenn Archer ihm bereits mehrmals gesagt hatte, dass er nichts von ihrem Steak abbekommen würde, schien es den Beagle nicht davon abzuhalten, sich weiter zu bemühen.  
"Er lässt nicht locker", lachte Trip und tätschelte den Kopf des Hundes, der einen missmutigen Laut von sich gab, dass er nur eine Streicheleinheit bekam.  
"Weil er maßlos verwöhnt ist." Jonathan riss ein Stück von seinem Weißbrot ab und blickte zu seinem Hund hinab. "Wahrscheinlich bin ich selber Schuld daran."  
"Umerziehung fängt mit der Entscheidung des Besitzers an." witzelte Trip.  
"Funktioniert das bei dir auch?", konterte Jonathan und steckte sich das Stück Brot in den Mund.  
Trip lachte auf. "Das kommt drauf an. Was stört dich denn an mir?"  
"Nun, du bist nicht weniger aufsässig wenn du etwas möchtest oder so gar nicht willst. Daran könnten wir arbeiten." Sichtlich amüsiert griff er nach seinem Glas und blickte Trip einen Augenblick über den Rand hinweg an, bevor er daran trank.

Mit der linken Hand fuhr sich Trip durch sein Aschblondes Haar und nutze den kurzen Moment, um den Blickkontakt von seinem Captain zu lösen. Ihm war bewusst, dass sie beide sich nur neckten und dennoch hatte es gleichermaßen Nervosität und eine Spur von Hoffnung in ihm geweckt, dass Jonathan es auch nur ansatzweise anders meinen könnte, als es auf den ersten Blick schien. Natürlich war dieser Gedanke Schwachsinn, es gab keinen logischen Grund, dass ein Captain Jonathan Archer sich dazu verleiten lassen würde, Interesse an einen Untergebenen zu entwickeln - wahrscheinlich hatte er in seiner Position nicht einmal die Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Wenn Tucker nachdachte, so war es bereits Jahre her, dass er seinen Freund von Frauen hatte reden hören. War er nicht einsam?  
Trip biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verdrängte die Gedanken, so weit wie es ihm nur möglich war, in seinem Bewusstsein und bemerkte zu spät, dass er beobachtet wurde.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung? Überlegst du schon, wie du dich potenziellen Erziehungsmethoden widersetzen möchtest?", lachte Archer und wandte sich zu seinem Hund, um diesen auf den Schoß hochzuheben. "Wie sieht es im Maschinenraum aus?"  
Trip war froh, dass Jon das Thema wechselte. "Bestens. Mich würde es wundern, wenn wir noch auf größere Probleme stoßen würden." Es war wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass sie beide erst nach dem Essen ihre Aufgaben an Bord der Enterprise thematisierten.  
"Gut, dann kannst du dir vielleicht einmal das Fiepen in meinem Bereitschaftsraum anhören und beheben."  
"Das hatten wir doch schon, da ist nichts", erklärte Trip und legte die Stirn in Falten. "Aber ich schaue nach", seufzte er. "Hat Malcolm sein Ziel erreicht?"  
"Laut seiner Aussage ja, die Auswertung sah auch vielversprechend aus, wir werden es bei nächster Gelegenheit testen müssen, um zu sehen ob es in der Praxis viel geändert hat. Zumindest wissen wir nun, dass wir verlernt haben, ohne die Kommunikationskanäle zu arbeiten", sagte Archer und gestand sich ein, dass es ihn selber nervös gemacht hatte, nicht alles im Blick zu haben, was auf der Enterprise vor sich ging.  
"Wir sind halt alle verwöhnt, so wie dein Hund." Der Ingenieur lehnte seinen Kopf auf seine linke Handfläche und grinste. "Aber im Ernst, wir sollten Malcolm diese Vorgaben einmal für einen Stresstest in die Hände legen. Es wäre nicht verkehrt zu erfahren, wie die Crew sich verhält, wenn wir nur mit jenen kommunizieren können, die sich in unserer unmittelbaren Umgebung befinden."  
Jonathan nickte und trank einen weiteren Schluck, bevor er antwortete: "Eine gute Idee. Vielleicht können wir uns damit beschäftigen, während du dich auf der Kolonie vergnügst."  
Langsam lehnte sich der Südstaatler zurück und ließ Archer nicht aus den Augen. Er wägte ab, ob er auf seine Provokation eingehen sollte oder nicht. Es war aber zu verlockend. "Du bist nur neidisch, den ganzen Spaß zu verpassen."  
Jonathan fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe und lächelte. "Tu nicht so, als seist du tagelang da unten. Aber wo wir beim Thema sind. Hast du dir Gedanken darüber gemacht, wen du mitnimmst? Wir wissen, dass der vorherige Versuch die Güter auszuliefern fehlgeschlagen ist, weil etwas die Schiffe angegriffen hat. Wir haben die Enterprise im Orbit, die sich verteidigen kann, wissen aber nicht, ob auch etwas auf der Kolonie nicht stimmt."  
Dieser Gedanke hatte auch Trip bereits besorgt. "Ich habe vorhin mit Malcolm geredet und zwei Leute seiner Abteilung angefordert, nur für den Fall. Da wir nur ausliefern, empfinde ich die Anwesenheit von Phlox oder einem anderen medizinischen Offizier als unnötig. Chief Ryan wird das Shuttle fliegen, aber vier Leute erscheint mir schon beinahe zu viel."  
"Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht, Trip", erinnerte ihn Archer. "Wir sollten vom schlimmsten ausgehen und das beste hoffen."  
"Du glaubst auch nicht, dass der erste Angriff auf unsere Frachter zufällig war?", erkundigte sich der Ingenieur, der diesen Gedanken von Anfang an gehabt hatte.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, wie du weißt, gehe ich nur sehr ungerne von Zufällen aus." Archer wandte seinen Blick zu seinem Hund und kraulte ihm hinterm Ohr. "Eine Runde Karten und ein Glas Scotch?"  
"Klingt gut." nickte Trip.

Es war ungewohnt und dennoch willkommen, frische Luft zu atmen, anstelle der immer und immer wieder umgewälzten Luft an Bord der Enterprise. Auf dem Planeten, auf welchem sich die Kolonie befand, schien sogar die Sonne, doch von ihren wärmenden Strahlen bekam der Ingenieur kaum etwas mit, denn er stand bereits seit geraumer Zeit im Schatten des Frachthafens und überprüfte gemeinsam mit dem Sicherheitsbeauftragten der Kolonie die Waren. Seine Kollegen, die beiden bewaffneten Unteroffiziere aus Reeds Abteilung patrouillierten durch den Hangar und hatten sich bereits einige Schritte in die Sonne gewagt.  
Ein kurzer, sehnsüchtiger Blick, des Ingenieurs ließen den Kolonisten auflachen. "Wenn wir hier fertig sind, können Sie ihrem Captain gerne vorschlagen, einen kurzen Aufenthalt zu beantragen, ich denke nicht, dass die Leitung der Kolonie etwas dagegen hat, wir sind eher froh, dass die benötigten Medikamente angekommen sind", schlug er vor.  
"Wenn wir nicht bereits andere Befehle haben, werde ich dies gerne vorschlagen", nickte Trip, der den Gedanken von einem ruhigen Spaziergang unter freiem Himmel und dem Gefühl warmer Sonnenstrahlen auf der Haut verführerisch fand. Auch für Porthus wäre ein Spaziergang an Land sicher verlockend genug, um sein Herrchen von seinem Schiff zu locken. Abseits der Blicke der Mannschaft war es sogar einfacher, die Nähe zu Jonathan zu suchen - wenngleich er eine freundschaftliche Distanz wie immer halten würde. "Sagen Sie, war es das erste Mal, dass etwas passiert ist?" Trip schüttelte seine Wunschgedanken ab und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.  
"Wie meinen Sie das Commander?", fragte der Mann, doch er wurde sichtbar nervös.  
"Sie wissen was ich meine Lieutenant Malmao. Der Angriff auf die Frachter. Was gab es noch für Vorfälle?" Trip ließ seinen Datenträger sinken und machte dem Mann mit argentinischen Wurzeln mit seinem Blick bewusst, dass er keinerlei Ausflüchte mehr hören wollte.  
"Nein, es gibt immer kleinere Zwischenfälle oder es verschwinden Gegenstände, nichts Großes. Die Leitung hat sich dagegen ausgesprochen es zu melden, die Errichtung dieser Kolonie war von vorne herein kritisiert wurden. Man hat Angst, dass wir abtransportiert werden." Er strich sich durch das kurze schwarze Haar.  
"Und deswegen gefährden sie Menschenleben, nur weil jemand zu Stolz ist aufzugeben?" Trip war sprachlos und schüttelte den Kopf. Es konnte wer weiß wer dahinter stecken und es war scheinbar auch ungewiss, worauf er hinaus wollte.  
"Es ist ja keiner zu Schaden gekommen", verteidigte sich der Sicherheitsbeauftragte.  
"Ja, noch. Und wie lange wird das wohl noch gut gehen? Sie müssen es melden und wenn Sie es nicht tun, dann werde ich es tun", drohte er ihm. Tucker meinte seine Worte durchaus ernst, doch etwas anderes erregte in diesem Moment seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Trip nahm einen unangenehmen Geruch wahr, der ihn erschreckend an Amoniak erinnerte. Seine Augen begannen zu Tränen, während er beim nächsten Atemzug ein Stechen in seinem Hals wahrnahm. Er ließ den Datenträger fallen und zog einen Lappen aus seinem Overall, mit welchem er sich zuvor beim Ausladen die Hände abgewischt hatte. Es konnte den Geruch nur bedingt abschirmen, aber es war angenehmer.  
Die Personen um ihn herum schienen dieselbe Erfahrung gemacht zu haben, alle sahen sich, teils mit erschrockenem oder verwirrtem Blick, um. Die anderen beiden Mitglieder seines Außenteams kamen auf Tucker zugerannt, die Gewehre im Anschlag.  
"Commander, ein grauer Dunst legt sich über die Kolonie", sagte die Frau mit dem geflochtenen, blonden Haar und hustete.  
"Bindet euch etwas vor euer Gesicht", befahl Trip und sah nach draußen, um zu sehen, wie die Sonnenstrahlen hinter einem Vorhang aus Nebel verschwand. "Florentino, kontaktieren Sie die Enterprise. Winter, mitkommen", bellte er und lief bereits voran, als die beiden Unteroffiziere sich noch den Mund verbanden.  
Um ihn herum brach Chaos aus, Menschen liefen durcheinander ohne eine Idee, wohin sie flüchten wollten. Einige schrien voller Angst, andere versuchten Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen - vergebens. Trip zwängte sich durch die Leute, die in das Innere der Frachthalle flüchteten, und war gleichzeitig im Strom gefangen, der nach draußen führte.

Angst breitete sich in jeder Faser seines Körpers aus und Tucker war sich bewusst, dass es nichts Gutes war, das hier geschah. Noch kurz zuvor hatte er Malmao auf die Risiken hingewiesen, nur um nun zu mitzuerleben, wie das Spiel, das jeder hier ignorieren wollte, auf die nächste Ebene getrieben wurde.  
Als er die Abfertigungshalle verließ, mischte sich der stechende Geruch mit dem von Fäulnis. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, und selbst als Trip mehrmals schluckte, blieb der saure Geschmack in seinem Mund zurück. Wie ein schwerer Teppich hatte sich ein gräulicher Nebel über sie gelegt, der seine Sicht auf wenige Meter beschränkte.  
Etwas erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, ein heller Lichtblitz, der den Nebel durchbrach und ihn blendete. Die Welt schien für einen Augenblick zum Stehen zu kommen, Geräusche, die bis eben noch vorhanden waren, Schreie und Stimmen, verstummten, ebenso wie sein eigener Atem. Tucker wusste nicht, ob er ihn angehalten oder ob die Druckwelle, die ihn im nächsten Moment erfasste, bereits jegliche Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst hatte.  
Im nächsten Moment ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Knallen und hallte von überall wieder. Von der Druckwelle von den Beinen geschleudert, spürte er, den Schall der Explosion in jeder Faser seines Körpers. Er schrie auf, ohne sich selber hören zu können.

Und dann war alles still um ihn herum, als er das Bewusstsein verlor.


	5. Chapter 4

_Die Hoffnung ist das übelste aller Übel, weil sie die Qual der Menschen verlängert._  
_- Friedrich Nietzsche_

Ein Ausdruck von Schock und Unglauben zeichnete sich auf den Gesichtszügen von Captain Jonathan Archer ab und ließ ihn mit einem Mal älter wirken als er war. Er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken und umfasste die Armlehnen mit einem solch festen Griff, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Seinen Blick hielt er starr auf den Bildschirm vor ihm gerichtet, er zeigte ihm einen Teil des Klasse-M Planeten, auf dem vor wenigen Augenblick etwas geschehen war, das sie noch nicht gänzlich erfassen konnten. Sein Außenteam war dort unten, Trip war ein Teil davon.  
"T'Pol, Bericht", bellte Archer tonlos und schenkte seinem vulkanischen Wissenschaftsoffizier nur einen kurzen Seitenblick, bevor er zurück zur orbitalen Ansicht sah. "Erfassen unsere Sensoren etwas, das uns einen Hinweis gibt, was dort unten geschehen ist?"  
"Unsere Sensoren können das Gasgemisch nicht durchdringen, das sich über die Fläche der Kolonie ausgebreitet hat", antwortete sie, wie bereits zuvor, als sie ihre erste Analyse der Situation abgegeben hatte. Vor wenigen Minuten erfasste die Enterprise eine Explosion auf der Oberfläche des Planeten. Die Vulkanierin hatte sich nicht von dem Augenblick des Schocks verleiten lassen, sondern hatte begonnen die Situation zu analysieren. Die Aufzeichnungen ließen auf zahlreiche Brände schließen. Ein Gasgemisch hatte sich wie eine Glocke über die Kolonie gelegt und machte es mit jedem verstreichenden Moment schwerer, weitere Werte zu erhalten.

"Sir, ich bekomme keinen Kontakt zur Kolonie." Hoshi Sato sah nicht auf, als ihre Finger über ihre Konsole glitten.  
"Lassen Sie alle Kanäle offen, sie sollen uns erreichen können, wenn sie es wieder können", ordnete der Captain an.  
"Die letzten Daten, die wir erhalten haben, deuten auf eine Explosion und Brände hin. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass sie sich nicht in der Lage befinden, sich mit uns in Verbindung zu setzen", antwortete T'Pol rational. Archer presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen und schluckte, bei dem Mitleidslosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Vulkanierin, die Wut hinunter.  
"Sie haben Trip dort unten", sagte er mit Nachdruck. Jon ließ den Kopf über den Nacken kreisen und hoffte inständig, dass der blonde Ingenieur noch am Leben war um eine Verbindung herzustellen.

Wie eine Last lag das Schweigen auf der Brückenbesatzung, während ihr Captain die Optionen abwägte, die ihm zur Verfügung standen. Doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass die Protokolle ihm kaum Handlungsspielraum gaben, sowie nahezu keine Möglichkeit bestand seinen Chefingenieur von dort unten zurückzuholen, wenn die erste Vermutung über das Geschehene zutraf.  
Lieutenant Reed war es, der sich die Wartezeit bis zur Rückkehr von Commander Tucker zu Nutze gemacht und sich sämtliche Informationen zu der Kolonie aufgerufen hatte. Es gab eine lange Liste mit Besorgnis erregenden Ereignissen, die jedes Mal mit einer Begründung außer Kraft gesetzt wurden. Scheinbar gestohlene Gewehre waren nur fälschlicherweise auf den Frachtpapieren verzeichnet gewesen, wurden aber niemals geliefert. Zwei Tote in einem Monat wurden als Selbstmord deklariert und den medizinischen Akten ein Gutachten einer psychischen Störung hinzugefügt. Ein Feuer, das die Stromversorgung der Kolonie beinahe lahmgelegt hätte, war ein technischer Fehler. Und dies waren nur Beispiele für weitere seltsame Zufälle.  
Archer kam nicht umher sich Vorwürfe zu machen, dass er sein Außenteam nicht sofort zurückbeordert hatte, um die Vorfälle zu hinterfragen oder zumindest die Umgebung abzusichern. Und trotz aller Professionalität sah er sich als den Schuldigen, wenn Trip etwas passiert sein würde.  
"Sub-Commander, Sie haben die Brücke." Archer stand auf, um die Brücke zu verlassen. "Informieren Sie mich, falls wir einen Kontakt herstellen oder weitere Informationen bekommen können." Er sah sich in der Gefahr, vor seiner Crew sein Gesicht zu verlieren und wollte sich in seinen Bereitschaftsraum flüchten.

Doch er kam nicht weit, als er bereits Schritte hinter sich hörte. Archer widerstand dem Drang sich umzuwenden, da er bereits wusste, wer ihm folgte. Stattdessen ging er auf seinen Raum zu, öffnete die Tür und ging bis zu seinem Schreibtisch, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
"Sie sind dazu verpflichtet, die Sternenflotte über die Ereignisse in Kenntnis zu setzen, Captain" Die Ruhe des hellen Soprans übertrug sich auf Archer, der mit einem seufzen die Schultern sinken ließ.  
"Ich muss Ihnen die Vorschriften nicht zitieren um Sie daran zu erinnern, was das Oberkommando von uns verlangen wird. Meine Leute sind dort unten,T'Pol." Jon schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, er fühlte sich mit einem Mal machtlos und ausgelaugt. Natürlich würde die Sternenflotte ihr Flaggschiff nicht ohne nähere Informationen im Orbit der Kolonie belassen. Der Planet würde unter Quarantäne gestellt werden und im schlimmsten Fall würde die Enterprise auf Verstärkung von der Flotte oder dem Geheimdienst warten müssen. Man würde sie an der kurzen Leine halten und ihn zwingen, zuzusehen, wie das Leben seiner Leute in den Händen fremder Leute lag, wenn es noch nicht zu spät sein würde.  
"Es ist Ihre Pflicht als Kommandant eines Raumschiffes, ihren Vorgesetzten bei Vorfällen dieser Art Bericht zu erstatten. Es obliegt nicht ihrer Entscheidungsbefugnis, was geschehen soll."  
Jon wandte sich mit einem unbändigen, wütenden Blick um. "Aber die Admiralität hat die Befugnis über das Leben meiner Leute zu entscheiden?"  
T'Pol zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wir wissen nicht ob Commander Tucker und sein Team überlebt haben", gab sie zu bedenken.  
"Aber wir wissen auch nicht, ob sie Tod sind", konterte Archer zurück und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Sind euch Vulkaniern die Leben eurer Kameraden stets so gleichgültig?"  
"Es ist komplexer als die Menschen sich das vorstellen möchten. Unsere Lebensart sieht es nicht vor, dass wir uns von Gefühlen wie Trauer, Angst oder Mitleid leiten lassen. Dennoch sind sie uns Vulkaniern nicht unbekannt." T'Pol musterte den Kommandanten und machte ihre Kritik an seinem Verhalten deutlich. "Es wäre nicht logisch in solch einer Situation einfach ins Blaue hinein zu rennen", zitierte die Frau vor ihm die Worte ihres Kommandanten. "Eine ausreichende Analyse und Unterstützung des Oberkommandos kann eine höhere Erfolgschance gewährleisten. Handeln Sie unüberlegt, könnten Sie noch lebende Personen gefährden."  
Jonathan fuhr sich mit der Handfläche über das Gesicht und richtete seinen Blick auf einen Punkt hinter T'Pol. Er wusste, dass sie Recht behalten würde, egal wie lange er versuchen würde, ihre Worte außer Kraft zu setzen. "T'Pol, es könnte hier um Minuten gehen."  
"Korrekt. Minuten in denen Sie mit einer unumgänglichen Entscheidung hadern." Keine Nuance ihres Tonfalls verriet, ob sie ihren Captain für sein Verhalten verachtete oder gar verstehen konnte. Dennoch ging die Vulkanierin einige Schritte auf ihren Vorgesetzten zu und ließ vermuten, dass sie nach wie vor hinter seinen Entscheidungen und ihm stand.  
Archer war um seinen Schreibtisch herumgegangen und berührte seinen Arbeitsplatz, um eine Verbindung zum Sternenflottenhauptquartier zu initiieren.  
"Sie haben recht", sagte Jonathan leise und sah zu ihr auf. "Und Ihre Beobachtungen könnten von Interesse sein."  
Mit einem knappen Nicken stellte T'Pol sich hinter Archer, während sie beide warteten, bis ihr Ruf die Erde erreicht hatte.

Admiral Forrest schien weniger überrascht über die Ereignisse zu sein, als Archer erwartet hatte. Er nahm die Informationen und Vermutungen über die Kolonie mit einem Ausdruck von Verdruss entgegen, als hätte er schon längst geahnt, was sich nun abspielte.  
Er erzählte ihnen, dass es seit längerer Zeit begründete Zweifel an der Existenz der Kolonie gab, die Führung eben jener sich aber mit allen verfügbaren Mitteln dagegen gewehrt hat. Sämtliche Vorkommnisse wurden immer wieder verwischt und machten es der Sternenflotte zunehmend schwerer, die wahren Hintergründe der Ereigniskette zu ermitteln. Es sei eine Nummer zu groß für die Enterprise, hatte Forrest beharrt und schien bereits genau zu wissen, wen er an Archers Seite stellen wollte, doch bevor er es zu einem Befehl formulieren konnte, hatte T'Pol einen Plasmasturm angesprochen, der Ihnen gefährlich nahe kam.  
Dass die Zeit ihnen im Nacken lag wie der Lauf eines Gewehrs, war auch dem Admiral bewusst, als er Archer den Befehl gab, nach eigenem Ermessen zu handeln, falls der Sturm eine weitere Kommunikation nicht möglich sei.

Als der Bildschirm vor Archer wieder schwarz wurde, erlaubte er sich einen Ausdruck des Erstaunens auf seinen Gesichtszügen. Er wandte sich an T'Pol. "Sie haben gelogen", stellte er unverblühmt fest und bekam als Reaktion nur das typische heben einer Augenbraue. "Von welchem Plasmasturm haben sie geredet?" Jonathans Blick glitt aus dem kleinen Fenster in seinem Bereitschaftsraum, durch welches die Sterne ihr Licht in das kleine Büro hineinwarfen.  
"Der erwähnte Plasmasturm entwickelt sich am ersten Planeten dieses Systems Captain", erklärte sie.  
"Und dieser ist, wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, 0,2 Lichtjahre von uns entfernt."  
"0,249", korrigierte ihn T'Pol.  
"Selbst auf Warp 5 sind dies über drei Flugstunden." Archer schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihr dankbar entgegen, ohne es in Worte zu fassen.  
"Admiral Forrest hat es vorgezogen, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen", erklärte sich die Vulkanierin mit einem ruhigen Tonfall. "Es spricht für ein großes Vertrauen in Ihre Fähigkeiten, dass sie bei einer eventuellen Störung oder Ausfall der Deflektorschüssel alle nötigen Entscheidungen treffen sollen." T'Pol sah Archer an.  
Dieser kratzte sich am Kinn. "Sagen Sie Tuckers Team, sie sollen die entsprechenden Systeme und Funktionen gründlich durchsuchen. Wenn dies bedeutet, dass sie für einen Check up die Systeme offline nehmen müssen, sollen Sie nicht zögern, dies zu tun."  
"Ich werde Lieutenant Cassanelli Bescheid geben." Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sich T'Pol um und verließ den Bereitschaftsraum, um die ihr übertragenen Befehle weiterzuleiten.

Jonathan Archer schüttelte den Kopf über die surreal wirkende Situation. Was auch immer T'Pol zu ihrer Aussage gebracht hatte, er war mehr als dankbar dafür. Wenn Trips Leute die Kommunikation deaktiviert hatten, blieben ihnen vielleicht vierundzwanzig Stunden, in denen Archer nach eigenem Ermessen Handeln konnte, bevor die Sternenflotte übernehmen würde. Gott allein würde wissen, was geschehen würde, wenn sie vorher herausfanden, dass kein Plasmasturm daran schuld war, dass sie auf keinen Ruf mehr antworten konnten.  
Er strich sich durch das Haar und dachte darüber nach, wo sie anfangen sollten. Selbst mit ihren Kurzstreckensensoren und der Notfallkommunikation waren sie noch immer blind im Angesicht der Situation.  
Die Entsendung eines zweiten Außenteams war unausweichlich, barg aber ein großes Risiko. Sie würden versuchen müssen, Informationen über die Gaswolke zu erhalten, die sich auf der Oberfläche gebildet hatte. Es gab keine Zeit, um über eine Entscheidung lange zu brüten, weswegen es Captain Archer wieder zurück auf die Brücke lockte, um seine Offiziere einzuweihen. Und er schwor sich, dass er Tucker zurückholen würde, koste es was es wolle.  
Die Meldung des Maschinenraums, dass die Systeme, welche die Langstreckenkommunikation ermöglichten, durch eine Störung zeitweise deaktiviert werden mussten, vermerkte Archer mit einem humorlosen Lächeln in seinem Logbuch. Er betonte, dass die Reparaturen Priorität hätten, wusste jedoch, dass Lieutenat Arancha Cassanelli, die in Abwesenheit von Tucker das Kommando über den Maschinenraum hielt, ganz andere Befehle hatte.  
Seine Brückenoffiziere und Archer hatten einige Ideen zusammengetragen, wie sie ihre Galgenfrist nutzen konnten, um den Menschen auf der Kolonie zu helfen. Jonathan hatte sich für jene Idee ausgesprochen, die in den Augen von T'Pol und ihm die größte Erfolgschance bot. Cassanelli hatte bestätigt, dass sie in der Lage waren, eine Signalboje so umzuprogrammieren, dass sie Daten erfassen konnte. In Zusammenarbeit mit Reeds Abteilung gab es eine hohe Chance, dass man kleinere Schubdüsen von Torpedos umfunktionieren konnte, sodass die Boje von alleine flog oder im Bestfall von der Enterprise gesteuert werden konnte.

Jonathan war über die Anzeigen der wissenschaftlichen Konsole gebeugt und verfolgte das leise Gespräch zwischen Mayweather und T'Pol, die bereits an einer Flugroute für ihre Boje arbeiteten. Da sie nicht genau wussten, aus welchen Komponenten sich die Nebelwand aus Gas zusammensetzte, mussten sie eine möglichst effektive Route finden, die ihnen bei einem ersten und vielleicht sogar letzten Versuch so viele Informationen wie nur möglich zur Verfügung stellen konnte.  
Aus tiefstem Herzen wünschte er sich, dass er jemand anderen als Tucker auf für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt hätte. Jon war froh, dass ihn die Arbeit dazu zwang, die Gedanken an Trip auf ein Minimum zu beschränken, sonst wäre er, so war sich Archer sicher, längst verrückt geworden.  
Es gab berechtigte Zweifel daran, dass sein Außenteam, dass Trip noch am Leben war. Nach der Explosion vor über zwei Stunden war es ihnen nicht möglich gewesen einen Kontakt herzustellen. Hoshi versuchte fortwährend, eine Verbindung zur Kolonie aufzubauen und anhand der Sorgenfalten, die sich auf ihrer Stirn geformt hatten, wusste er, dass auch sie sich nur noch an die letzte Hoffnung klammerte, dass beim nächsten Versuch jemand antworten würde.

Die Türen zur Brücke öffneten sich und obgleich jeder das leise, zischende Geräusch des künstlich herbeigeführten Druckausgleichs vernahm, sah keiner von ihnen von seiner Arbeit auf, die direkt oder indirekt mit der Rettung ihrer Kameraden zu tun hatte.  
Archer war der einzige, der sich, nachdem Mayweather zuende gesprochen hatte, dem Neuankömmling zuwandte. "Lieutanent Cassanelli", stellte der Kommandant mit leichter Irritation fest."Funktioniert die interne Kommunikation auch nicht mehr?" Er kam auf die spanische Offizierin zu und gab ihr mit dem Wink seiner Hand zu verstehen, dass sie nicht am Turbolift stehen bleiben brauchte.  
"Nein, Sir. Ich meine, doch, Sir. Aber ich dachte mir, dass es einfacher wäre, die Feinheiten hier zu besprechen. Das System, mit dem wir den Speicher der Boje und ihre eigentliche Aufgabe überspielt haben, ist nur begrenzt. Ihre Vorstellungen könnten ihre Tauglichkeit überfordern und ich würde gerne in den Prozess involviert werden, um nicht umsetzbare Ideen sofort korrigieren zu können." Arancha Cassanelli wirkte nervös, gegenüber ihres Captains frei zu sprechen und die erarbeitenden Ideen bereits zu kritisieren, bevor sie sie gehört hatte. Doch Archer schätzte die Offenheit von Trips momentaner Vertretung sehr.  
"In Ordnung Lieutenant. Kommen Sie zu uns herüber und schauen Sie sich bitte unsere bisherigen..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach ihn mitten im Wort. Jonathan musste, auch wenn ihm gar nicht danach war, leicht lächeln. Sie hatte scheinbar schon viel zu viel Zeit mit seinem Chefingenieur verbracht.  
"Wenn Sie erlauben Captain", sie wandte sich an T'Pol und Mayweather, die direkt hinter Archer standen, "würde ich Ihnen zuerst die technische Aufzeichnung der Boje zeigen wollen." Arancha ging auf den hinteren Teil der Brücke zu, in welchem sich die Monitore und Funktionen ihrer Abteilung befanden. Mit einigen Handgriffen zeigte ein Bildschirm eine Konzeptansicht der Boje. Ein etwas kleinerer Monitor daneben listete ihre Kapazitäten, Details und Anforderungen auf.  
"Ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen Lieutenant, aber es ginge sicher schneller, wenn sie alles für uns zusammenfassen würden", ermunterte Archer die Offizierin, die etwas bleich wurde, als er sie aufforderte. Dennoch zögerte sie nicht.  
"Die eigentliche Aufgabe war ein vollkommen andere als die, für welche wir sie jetzt benötigen. Wir mussten den Datenchip neu bespielen und mit einigen zusätzlichen Prozessen erzwingen, dass sie die Schubdüsen und Sensorik als Teil ihrer selbst akzeptiert." Cassanellis Hände deuteten auf einige schriftlich niedergelegte Werte auf der Ansicht, denen Jonathan kaum Beachtung schenkte, als er der Ingenieurin zuhörte. "Dies beansprucht beinahe siebzig Prozent des gesamten zur Verfügung stehenden Speichers."  
"Uns bleiben dreißig Prozent Kapazität, um unsere benötigten Prozesse einzuspeisen. Was wird uns nicht möglich sein?", erkundigte sich T'Pol und betrachtete die Daten.  
"Steuerung. Wir würden zu viel Speicher verlieren, wenn wir sie von hier aus steuern wollen würden."  
"Dann ist es Nutzlos", warf Ensign Mayweather erzürnt ein und schüttelte den Kopf, bereute im nächsten Augenblick jedoch seinen Gefühlsausbruch. Archer legte ihm die Hand beschwichtigend auf die Schulter.  
"Sie wird einen vorprogrammierten Kurs fliegen können. Die Hilfsboje war nie dazu gedacht, sich zu bewegen. Schiffe sollten sie aussetzen können um Punkte im Weltall zu markieren oder in einer Schleife einen Notruf in einem großen Radius zu senden", erklärte die Spanierin, die sich mit jedem Wort sicherer in der Gegenwart ihrer Vorgesetzten zu fühlen schien.  
"Dies sollte uns von Nutzen sein, um die Gaswolke zu sondieren Captain." T'Pol nickte anerkennend in Aranchas Richtung.  
"Wir benötigen einen exakten Kurs. Mr. Mayweather, Sie und Sub-Commander T'Pol werden einen entwerfen", instruierte Archer seine Offiziere, bevor er sich wieder der Spanierin zuwandte. "Lieutenant, wie hoch ist die Wiederstandsfähigkeit?"  
"Nun, sie ist dazu konstruiert worden, den Umständen des Weltalls lange genug zu trotzen. Wir konnten es nur vage einschätzen anhand der uns zur Verfügung stehenden Angaben, aber es sollte ihr möglich sein, uns Daten zu senden, bevor sie zerstört wird. Natürlich benötigen wir noch Hilfe beim Einrichten der Wissenschaftlichen Sub-Systeme,wir wollten hier auf die Einweisung von Sub-Commander T'Pol warten, bevor wir damit beginnen."  
"Natürlich", bestätigte die Vulkanierin und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als sie von einer Stimme unterbrochen wurde.  
"Captain." Hoshis schriller Tonfall ließ Archer sich alarmiert herumdrehen. Die asiatische Kommunikationsoffizierin sah auf ihre Anzeigen und tippte auf ihre Steuerungsmodule.  
"Hoshi. Was ist?" Jonathans Herz schlug so laut, dass er Angst hatte, die Antwort der Frau nicht zu hören, weswegen er sich instinktiv in ihre Richtung bewegte. Doch Sato hob nur den Zeigefiner an die Lippen, kurz bevor eine ihnen alle wohlbekannte Stimme den Raum erfüllte.

[Enterprise], ertönte die sonst so selbstbewusste Stimme wie ein leises Flüstern. Unterbrochen von einem Husten sprach er weiter, als kostete es ihn alle Kraft die Wörter über seine Lippen zu bekommen. [Hier spricht Commander Tucker. Enterprise bitte antworten.]  
Die Zeit schien für einen kurzen Augenblick stehen zu bleiben. Ungläubig waren alle Augen auf die Ansicht des Planeten gerichtet. Hoshi war die erste, die sich aus der Starre löste "Commander Tucker, hier spricht die Enterprise." Archer lehnte sich über die Frau und fügte mit einem erleichterten Lächeln hinzu: "Wir sind froh deine Stimme zu hören, Trip."


	6. Chapter 5

_Für sich selbst ist jeder unsterblich; er mag wissen, dass er sterben muss,_  
_aber er kann nie wissen, dass er tot ist._  
_- Samuel Butler_

Trip stieß einen Fluch aus, als die Verbindung zum Schiff erneut unterbrochen wurde. Die Euphorie, dass er es geschafft hatte Archer darüber zu informieren, dass er noch am Leben war, war schnell dem Frust gewichen, dass die in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Geräte am Boden der Kolonie immer wieder ausfielen. Der blonde Mann sprach leise mit sich selber, dass er keine Sorgen mehr haben musste, dass man ihn für Tod erklären und abdrehen würde, als er sich hinabbeugte und in das Innenleben der Konsole blickte. Er hatte bereits einige verschmorte Kabel überbrückt und behelfsmäßig mit dem ergänzt, was die Explosion nicht gänzlich zerstört hatte.  
Ein Hustenanfall unterbrach seine Bemühungen, sein Körper krümmte sich unter den Schmerzen des kratzenden Gefühls im Hals. Er legte einen Arm um seinen Brustkorb und rückte mit der anderen Hand das dreckige Stück Stoff näher an seinen Mund, das er kurz vor der Explosion um sein Gesicht gelegt hatte. Als es aufhörte, zog Tucker seinen Mundschutz hinunter und spuckte die dunkel gefärbte Flüssigkeit auf den staubigen Boden.

Hinter sich hörte er hastige Schritte. Doch Trip wandte sich nicht um, sondern griff stattdessen in die Kabel vor sich, um den versenkten Draht zu finden, der ihm diesmal den Kontakt zu seinen Leuten an Bord des Schiffes untersagt hatte. "Hab ich dich", nuschelte er vor sich hin, als er ihn gefunden hatte. Den Geruch des geschmolzenen Plastiks nahm er kaum wahr. Seit ihn die Druckwelle der Explosion zu Boden gerissen hatte, funktionierte sein Geruchssinn nicht mehr vollständig. Ein Blick um sich herum, den Trip versuchte zu vermeiden, ließ ihn diesen Umstand nicht bedauern. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit und unterdrückte den Würgereiz, der bei dem Gedanken an das Geschehene ausgelöst wurde.

Als die Schritte hinter ihm stoppten, wandte sich Trip so weit herum, dass er die Person hinter sich erkennen konnten. Chief Winter stand hinter ihm, doch Tucker nahm sich kaum die Zeit ihn zu mustern. Es fürchten sich davor zu sehen, welche Spuren das Gas, Gift oder was auch immer es gewesen war, bei ihm hinterlassen hatte.  
"Wir sind nicht die einzigen", sprach er atemlos und erschöpft, als wäre er Meilenweit gelaufen. "Es gibt viele Verletzte, sie suchen Schutz..." Er wurde unterbrochen.  
"Bringen Sie Florentino weg", sagte Trip gereizt und lehnte sich vor, um das defekte Kabel von seinem Kontakt zu lösen.  
"Entschuldigung?", fragte Winter und blickte kurz auf die Leiche des jungen Petty Officers, die hinter der Konsole lag. Trip hatte sie angewiesen die Enterprise zu kontaktieren und als es zur Explosion kam, hatte sie ein Metallgegenstand am Kopf getroffen. Winter und Tucker fanden Sie über die Konsole gelehnt und vielleicht hatten sie es ihrem leblosen Körper zu verdanken, dass sie überhaupt eine Chance hatten diese zu benutzen.  
"Ich sagte", Trip wandte sich um und erschreckte sich selber über den aggressiven, kehligen Laut den er ausstieß, "bringen Sie Florentino weg."  
"Aye, Sir." Winter, ein Teil von Malcolms Abteilung, ging an seinen Kollegen vorbei und griff der blonden Frau unter die Arme, um sie aus der verwüsteten Abflughalle zu ziehen. Ihr Körper war noch nicht erstarrt, doch die zahlreichen Wunden an ihrem Kopf bereits mit Blut verkrustet. Trip stieß auf, als die Leiche an ihm vorbei gezogen wurde, er verzog das Gesicht, als er die saure Flüßigkeit wieder hinunterschluckte.

Schnell war er auf den Beinen und lief zum Shuttle hinüber, das größtenteils unter den herabfallenden Trümmern der Halle begraben war. Er blendete die Umgebung aus und konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit. Die vordere Verkleidung hatte er bereits vorher entfernt, um nach Gegenständen zu suchen, die er bei der Reperatur der Konsole benötigen würde und auch dieses Mal kam er zu diesem Zweck zurück. Leise sprach der Südstaatler mit sich selber, bis er fand, was er suchte. Schnell, beinahe hektisch, kehrte er zurück und ersetzte den fehlenden Draht. Die Konsole leuchtete auf und sprühte Funken.  
"Verdammt." mit der geballten Faust schlug Trip gegen das harte Platinum der Verkleidung und schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Zumindest, so sagte er sich, wusste er nun noch, dass er lebte und noch nicht im Fegefeuer gelandet war.  
Vorsichtig entfernte der Ingenieur andere Kontakte, um sie in der richtigen Reihenfolge anzuschließen. Zufrieden stelle er fest, dass das Gerät leise begann zu surren, um seine Betriebsbereitschaft darzulegen. Schnell war er auf den Beinen und drückte eine Taste.  
"Enterprise. Enterprise, bitte antworten!"  
Es verlangte mehr Geduld, als der Chefingenieur fähig war aufzubringen. Seine Finger trommelten auf der metallenen Unterfläche, bis die erlösende Antwort kam. [Trip, wir hören dich. Kannst du uns verstehen?] Trip konnte Besorgnis aus der Stimme seines besten Freundes hören und war verleitet, ihm auf vertraute Weise zu antworten, doch er besann sich darauf, dass dies weder die Zeit noch der Ort war, um diesem Impuls nachzugehen.  
"Klar und deutlich. Mir sind hier ein paar Kabel durchgebrannt", erklärte Trip und fühlte, wie ein Teil der Last, die er schulterte, von ihm abfiel.  
[Wir haben gerade die Boje gestartet, über die wir eben gesprochen haben. Aber wir benötigen so viele Informationen wie du uns geben kannst. Wir wollen euch da herausholen und müssen wissen, was uns dort erwartet, wenn wir runterkommen.] Archer sprach hastig, als erwartete er, dass die Verbindung jeden Moment wieder zusammenbrechen könnte und Tucker konnte dies nur zu gut nachempfinden. Er mied den Blick auf die immer wieder funkenden Kabel der Konsole, sondern sah sich aufmerksam nach rechts und links um.  
"Es sind nicht mehr allzu viele die ihr retten müsst. Also macht euch keinen Stress", versuchte er zu scherzen und wurde von einem Hustenanfall übermannt. Seine Hand presste sich gegen seinen Mund. Als er jedoch die selben dunklen Flecken auf seiner Haut erblickte, die er zuvor bei Winters gesehen hatte, nahm er sie voller Abscheu wieder hinunter. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wirkten sie nur wie verfärbte Pigmente, doch von seinem Kollegen wusste er, dass sie schon bald Schwielen auf seiner Haut bilden würden.  
[Trip? Was ist passiert?]  
Panik übermannte ihn, als seine Handflächen über sein Gesicht fuhren, auf der Suche nach Anzeichen der schwarzen Pocken.  
[Trip?]  
"Ja", noch immer nach Luft ringend, stützte sich Tucker auf der Konsole ab, "ich bin hier."  
[Trip, was ist geschehen? Was ist auf der Kolonie vorgefallen?] Jonathan sprach eindringlich und versuchte zu verbergen, wie besorgt er war. Doch Trip nahm die Kraft aus der Erkenntnis, dass es nichts gab, das sein Kommandant ihm vorenthalten konnte.  
"Wir waren bei der Frachtübergabe, als uns ein Nebel einhüllte. Es roch stark nach Amoniak und verfaultem Fisch - ich kann mich nicht genau erinnern. Wir wollten nachsehen, doch als wir nach draußen liefen, gab es eine Explosion aus dem westlichen Bereich der Kolonie. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel Zeit seither vergangen ist. Aber als wir zu uns kamen, lag derselbe graue Dunst über uns." Trip fasste sich an den Kopf, als die Kopfschmerzen zurückkamen, gegen die er stetig ankämpfte. Er hatte zwischen der Fracht nach einem Hypospray gesucht, doch keines war unversehrt geblieben. "Der Blick reicht kaum fünf Meter weit. Ich habe Winter losgeschickt um sich umzusehen, während ich die Kommunikation wieder zum Laufen bringen wollte. Ich glaube, es gibt Überlebende."  
[Okay. Wieviele?]  
"Ich weiß es nicht", knurrte Tucker und verzog das Gesicht bei einem erneuten Schub seiner Kopfschmerzen. "Hör zu, die Kolonie ist in westlicher Richtung komplett verwüstet. Es gibt in dem östlichen Bereich sicher genauso Überlebende, wie Tote oder Verschüttete.  
Es muss Gift sein." fügte er schnell hinzu und blickte auf seine Hände, rollte den Overall hoch, nur um noch mehr unförmige Flecke vorzufinden. "Winter und ich haben dunkle Flecke auf der Haut, bei ihm treten sie hervor und bilden stellenweise Schwielen." Trip hustete erneut und zog seinen Mundschutz hinab, um die Flüssigkeit auszuspucken. Dieses Mal war sein Speichel nicht grau verfärbt sondern zeigte Spuren von Blut.  
Kurz herrschte Stille und Tucker sah sich dazu veranlasst, nachzusehen, ob in seinem Geflecht aus Kabeln noch alles in Ordnung war. "Jon?", fragte er ungeduldig.  
[Wir erhalten die Daten unserer Boje. Trip, wir senden ein Außenteam um euch zu untersuchen und wenn möglich mitzunehmen. In der Zwischenzeit versuche, dir einen Überblick über die Überlebenden zu machen], ordnete Archer an.  
"Verstanden."  
[Trip...], begann Jonathan und schwieg, bevor er weitersprach. [Wir werden dich da rausholen.] Die Verbindung zum Schiff wurde unterbrochen und ließ Tucker mit seinen Gedanken zurück. Er berührte den Lautsprecher, aus dem er bis eben noch die Stimme von Jonathan gehört hatte und lächelte bitter.  
"Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als wieder bei dir zu sein", sagte er leise und wandte sich dann um, um sich der Realität zu stellen, die er bisher versucht hatte, von sich fernzuhalten.

Mit tiefem Bedauern um den Verlust des Unteroffiziers, schloss Trip die Augen von Chief Winters, den er neben Petty Officer Florentino auf dem Boden liegend gefunden hatte. "Ruhe in Frieden", murmelte er leise und nahm Winter das Phasergewehr ab. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass es ihm jemand abnehmen und geistesabwesend damit schießen würde. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Gedanken, dass die Person die für all dies verantwortlich war, vielleicht noch immer lebte und auf der Kolonie präsent war.  
Erschrocken musste Tucker feststellen, dass er den Tod seines Kameraden gelassener hinnahm, als er zuerst erwartet hatte. Vielleicht hatte er bereits damit gerechnet, als Winter nicht zurück gekommen war. Einen letzten Blick warf er auf den Mann und die Frau, die ihr Leben lassen mussten, weil die Kolonieleitung zu Stolz war einzugestehen, dass nicht alles verlief wie es sollte.  
Ein Fluch kam über seine Lippen als er bemerkte, dass er Archer nichts davon erzählt hatte. Doch mit etwas Glück würde er es ihm erzählen können, wenn sie hinunter kamen. Auch wenn er daran zweifelte, dass Malcolm Reed dem Kommandanten die Teilnahme im Außenteam genehmigen würde, hoffte Trip inständig, dass er es selber war der ihn hier abholen würde.

Trip hatte sich seinen Weg durch die Trümmer der ehemaligen Kolonie gebahnt. Den Anblick der von Menschenhand erbauten Gebäude suchte man vergebens, während man bei dem Gedanken erschauderte, wie eine einzige Detonation alles zu zerstören vermochte, was voller Ehrgeiz und Stolz errichtet wurde. Dunkle Rauchschwaden ließen auf Feuer schließen, die der dichte, graue Nebel bereits erstickt hatte - vielleicht zu all ihrem Glück.  
Dass er selber überlebt hatte, sah Tucker als ein ebenso großes Glück an, wie die Tatsache, dass es laut Chief Winter noch andere geben musste. Es war eine berechtigte Frage, ob der Drahtzieher vor gehabt hatte, die Kolonie auszulöschen, oder ob er unsauber und uneffizient gearbeitet hatte. Tucker konnte die Größe der Explosion nur erahnen, doch sie hätte sicherlich ausgereicht, um alles dem Erdboden gleich zu machen, wenn sie richtig platziert worden wäre.  
Die Frage ließ ihn nicht los, wer oder was hier seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Diese Kolonie war ein einfaches landwirtschaftliches Projekt, das allen voran sich selber versorgte und Erkenntnisse über das Leben auf dieser Welt dokumentierte. Nicht das Militär sorgte für die Sicherheit, sondern einige ehemalige Marines und Soldaten. Es gab weder besondere Waffen, noch Forschungen, die irgend jemanden bedroht hätten. Und dennoch hatte es jemanden Freude bereitet, die Menschen in dieser Kolonie sterben zu sehen und jene, die das Glück hatten zu überleben, schienen durch das Gas dahinzurotten, um die sadistischen Triebe des Urhebers zu befriedigen.  
Trip verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

Außerhalb des Gemeindegebäudes traf Trip auf eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen, die einen bedauernswerten Anblick boten. Es waren Zivilisten, sicherlich niemand der auch nur eine Ahnung davon hatte, auf was für einem gefährlichen Boden sie in den vergangenen Monaten gelebt hatten. Als Trip in seiner Uniform der Sternenflotte in ihr Blickfeld trat, schien sich so etwas wie Hoffnung auf ihren Gesichtern abzuzeichnen.  
Schnell musste Commander Tucker feststellen, dass auch sie alle eine ähnliche Abfolge der Ereignisse miterlebt hatten wie er selbst. Bei dem Austreten des Gases waren sie hinaus auf die Straße gerannt, was ihnen vielleicht das Leben gerettet hatte, und wurden von der enormen Druckwelle sofort von den Füßen gerissen. Jene, die es nicht aus den Gebäuden geschafft hatten, fanden ihr Grab unter den Trümmern.  
Auf jedem von ihnen zeichneten sich die selben Symptome ab, die auch Winter und ihn befallen hatten, nur weiter vorangeschritten als bei Tucker selbst. Instinktiv presste er das dreckige Stück Stoff über seinem Mund näher an seine Lippen heran, bevor er mit seiner rauen Stimme einen Befehl erteilte, dass alle ihren Mund verbinden sollten. Trip hatte keine Vermutung, weshalb Chief Winter gestorben war, obgleich sie beide die gleiche Menge an kontaminierter Luft eingeatmet haben.

"Nicht kratzen", ermahnte er eine junge Frau mit zerzausten braunen Haaren. Die schwarzen Flecken waren bereits wund vom Kratzen und auch wenn Trip nur grundlegende medizinische Kenntnisse besaß, empfand er es als keine gute Idee, sie aufzukratzen und eine weitere Infektion zu riskieren.  
Sie sah hinab auf ihren Arm. "Es schmerzt fürchterlich."  
"Und es wird immer mehr, je öfter du darüber kratzt." Trip lächelte humorlos und sah sich um, bis er unter einem Haufen Schutt ein Stück Stoff sah. Er musste nicht näher hinsehen, um zu erkennen, dass das lose Kleidungsstück an einer Person hang, die keinerlei Chance gehabt hatte. Der Ingeieur murmelte ein kurzes Gebet und riß das, was einmal ein Stück eines Rockes war ab, um damit den Arm der Frau zu verbinden.  
"Nicht kratzen, ignoriere es", sagte er ihr und stand dann auf. Sie mussten hier weg, zurück zu seiner Kommunikationskonsole, um den Kontakt mit der Enterprise aufrecht zu erhalten. Er hoffte, dass er den Weg zurück noch finden würde.  
Ein kratzendes Husten unterbrach seine Gedanken und ließ ihn zusammenkrümmen. Die Luft in diesem Bereich war unangenehmer, sie legte sich wie ein Belag auf seine Zunge und Augen, die zu tränen begonnen hatten. Er nahm an, dass sie sich näher an jenem Ort befanden, an welchem das Gas freigesetzt wurde.

"Hört zu, wir müssen von hier weg. Die Ladehalle bietet noch etwas Schutz für uns und wir können Kontakt zum Föderationsschiff im Orbit herstellen. Auf diesem Weg müssen wir zusammen bleiben, keiner verlässt die Gruppe." Trip sah in jedes einzelne der zwölf Gesichter, die nur Stumm nickten. "Sind hier alle Zivilisten?", fragte er und sah wie sich eine Hand aus der hintersten Reihe hob.  
"Ziviler Wachschutz." Der Mann war nicht älter als zwanzig und besaß vermutlich kaum Erfahrung in dem Job, den er ausführte - wahrscheinlich wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst, was seine Ausbilder mit Krisensituationen gemeint hatten.  
"Gut, du wirst die Gruppe abschließen und zusehen, dass uns keiner verloren geht. Hast du eine Waffe?", erkundigte sich Trip und schnallte sein eigenes Gewehr vom Rücken.  
Er sah an sich hinab und holte eine Handwaffe aus dem Holster. "Ja, ja ich habe eine." Er aktivierte sie um ihre Betriebsamkeit zu prüfen.  
"Ist das nötig?", fragte eine ältere Frau, die kaum mehr als fünf Schritte von Trip entfernt stand und ihn verängstigt ansah.  
Dieser zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. "Die Ereignisse sind keine einfachen Fehlfunktionen gewesen", sagte Tucker und erkannte an dem Blick, dass die Worte für einen Zivilisten ungeeignet waren. Er legte mit einem ehrlich gemeinten Lächeln die Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Mein Captain sagt immer, Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht."

Auf ihrem Weg zurück war Trip abermals seinen eigenen Gedanken überlassen, die ihn immer wieder zu Jonathan brachten, egal wie sehr er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen. Am gestrigen Morgen noch war die schlimmste Vorstellung gewesen, seinem besten Freund in die Augen zu sehen und ihn erkennen zu lassen, dass nur er Tuckers Herz zum schlagen zu bringen vermochte. Doch verglichen mit der Furcht, die ihn jetzt erfüllte, ihn nie wieder zu sehen, erschien es dem blondhaarigen Mann als naiv und dumm.  
In seinen Gedanken ging es immer nur um seine Zweifel, seine Angst abgewiesen zu werden - doch niemals darum, ob Jonathan es vielleicht wusste und hoffte, dass Trip den Mut aufbrachte es zuzugeben. Und selbst wenn nicht, sollte das letzte Exempel ihrer Freundschaft eine Lüge aus Feigheit sein?  
Seine Stimme zu hören, als er bereits geglaubt hatte verloren zu sein, hatte Trip vor Augen geführt, wie vergänglich ihr Leben war. Besonders in der Ferne des unbekannten Weltraums. Jeden Tag konnten unvorhersehbare Ereignisse sie aus dem Leben reißen und zurück bleiben würden nur all die unausgesprochenen Dinge, die das Vergessen mit sich tragen würde.

Als sie die Halle erreichten, wurde Trip vom Blinken der Konsole aus den Gedanken geholt. Die Enterprise hatte ihn versucht zu kontaktieren. Wie lange war er weg gewesen, fragte er sich. Doch das Gefühl für Zeit war ihm vollkommen abhanden gekommen.  
Mit schnellen Schritten lief er darauf zu und beantwortete den Ruf. "Commander Tucker an Enterprise."  
[Enterprise hier. Trip, ein Außenteam macht sich auf den Weg zu euch], hörte er den hellen Sopran der Kommunikationsoffizierin Hoshi Sato. Es tat gut ihre Stimme zu hören.  
"Kann ich Captain Archer sprechen?" fragte Trip und presste die Lippen aufeinander, unsicher darüber, was er ihm expliziet sagen wollte.  
[Leider nein, Captain Archer befindet sich im Außenteam. Sie werden innerhalb der nächsten zwanzig Minuten landen und sich dabei an die Koordinaten, die ihr beim Anflug verwendet habt], antwortete Hoshi. [Wenn...]  
Die Verbindung brach mit einem Funkenschlag ab und ließ Trip zurückweichen. Rauch stieg von der Konsole auf und verdeutlichte, dass eine intensivere Reparatur nötig sein würde.  
Tucker strich sich durch das blonde Haar und ermahnte sich nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Er benötigte den Kontakt zu seinen Leuten und musste einen klaren Verstand behalten. Er lehnte sich hinab und griff nach den behelfmäßigen Werkzeugen, die er nach der ersten Reparatur nur auf den Boden gelegt hatte. Der Rauch ließ seine Augen tränen und seine Lungen nach Luft ringen. Er hustete schwer, ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren, die Elektronik zu unterbrechen um sich die defekten Stellen anzusehen.

Nicht mehr lange, sagte sich Trip, dann würde Jonathan hier sein um ihn abzuholen. Und er würde die Chance nicht verpassen um endlich reinen Tisch zu machen.


	7. Chapter 6

_Ideologien trennen uns. Träume und Ängste bringen uns einander näher._  
_- Eugene Ionescu_

Jonathan Archer kannte Bilder von der Kolonie, deren Gründung vor beinahe zwei Jahren umstritten gewesen war. Doch ihre Bewohner und Befürworter hatten ihren Kopf aufrecht gehalten und jedem Kritiker bewiesen, dass sie eine Daseinsberechtigung besaßen. Es sähte Wut in dem Captain der Enterprise, als er durch die Sichtscheibe seines Schutzanzuges die Shillouetten der teilweise zerstörten Gebäude betrachtete, die der graue Dunst nicht gänzlich verdeckt hatte. Was, fragte er sich, waren all die Anstrengung wert gewesen, wenn die Willkür einer Person alles vernichtete, das aus Träumen und Wünschen gewachsen war?  
Seine Mission war es, die Leute aus der Quarantänezone zu holen, bevor die Sternenflotte sie als Kollateralschaden betrachtete und sie zu weiteren Opfern dieses schrecklichen Zwischenfalls machten. Admiral Forrest schien jede andere Einheit als besser geeignet zu erachten, den Vorfall aufzuklären, die nicht persönlich in die Vorfälle involviert war. Archer konnte nur hoffte, dass sie die Person, die all dies verursacht hatte, ergreifen konnten, bevor der Geheimdienst, oder wen auch immer sein Vorgesetzter entsandte, hier eintraf.  
Seine Mannschaft an Bord der Enterprise war instruiert worden, den Orbitz des Planeten fortlaufend zu beobachten. Wenn jemand entkommen wollte, hatten sie die Erlaubnis alles zu unternehmen, um das Schiff, Shuttle oder was auch immer es sein würde, festzuhalten. Jonathans Gesichtszüge spannten sich an, als er dem Drahtziehe innerlich drohte, dass er ihnen nicht entkommen würde.

"Captain." Jonathan wandte sich um, als er die Stimme seines Waffenoffiziers hinter sich hörte. Lieutenant Reed hatte sich mehrfach gegen die Teilnahme des Kommandanten am Außenteam ausgesprochen, bis Archer seinen Widerspruch ins Logbuch eingetragen hatte. Es war in seiner Position essentiell, dass er die Sicherheit des Captains befürwortete. Doch der britische Offizier ahnte nicht, dass es Archer nicht nur um die Menschen ging. Ein Teil seiner selbst war hier unten auf der Kolonie und beinahe hätte er akzeptieren müssen, dass dessen Existenz erloschen war. Konfrontiert mit der Angst des Verlusts hätte er keinen Augenblick länger tatenlos auf der Brücke sitzen bleiben können. Es mochte unvernünftig sein, doch wer konnte von sich behaupten rational zu handeln, wenn die Person, die man liebte, in Gefahr war.  
"Was gibt es Reed?", fragte Archer und entspannte seine Gesichtszüge etwas.  
"Wir haben die Identifizierung der Personen abgeschlossen. Doktor Phlox hat mit seinen Untersuchungen begonnen", begann Reed mit einer Statusmeldung, bevor er sich selbst unterbrach und an Archer vorbei auf die Kolonie blickte: "Eine einfache Explosion hätte ausgereicht um alles zu verwüsten."  
"Das war es nicht, was erreicht werden sollte. Verwüstung hätte dem, der dies verursacht hat, keine Befriedigung gegeben, Reed. Wenn unsere Vermutungen zutreffen, haben die Menschen auf dieser Kolonie die Warnungen immer wieder ignoriert. Er oder sie hat eine qualvolle Hinrichtung inszeniert, die keinen Platz für Gnade beinhaltete. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, dass es überhaupt Überlebende gibt." Einen kurzen Moment blickten die beiden Männer schweigend in die Ferne, bevor Archer sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt besann. "Wo befindet sich Commander Tucker?", fragte er.  
"Im Inneren der Halle." Malcolm nickte mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung des Eingangs. "Er repariert mit den Ersatzteilen und Werkzeug die durchgebrannten Kommunikationsrelays, damit wir eine bessere Verbindung zur Kolonie haben."  
"Danke, Malcolm." Archer klopfte dem Waffenoffizier auf die Schulter und ging dann an ihm vorbei. Mit den Blicken suchte er bereits den Blondschopf im hektischen Treiben der Abflughalle. Er sah ihn an der östlichen Außenwand vor einer Konsole hocken und arbeiten. Bevor er sich ihm weiter nährte, blieb Jonathan auf halben Weg bei seinem Chefmediziner stehen. Der Denobulaner sprach mit ruhiger Stimme auf die beiden verängstigten Frauen ein, die vor ihm auf zwei Kisten saßen.

"Gibt es Neuigkeiten, Doktor?", erkundigte sich der Captain und wartete geduldig, bis der Arzt die Nadel, mit der er das Blut von seinem Patienten abnahm, aus dessen Arm entfernt hatte. Er sagte leise etwas zu seinem Assistenten und entferne sich dann einige Schritte, um Archers Frage zu beantworten.  
"Polyintoxikation", sagte er und schüttelte im nächsten Augenblick den Kopf. "Ich kann noch nicht genau sagen, aus welchen Bestandteilen das Gift besteht. Ich denke, ich muss Sie nicht darauf hinweisen, dass es sich um einen chemischen Kampfstoff handelt, der wahrscheinlich dazu entwickelt wurde, Individuen hinzurichten."  
Jonathan nickte. "Aber Sie haben bereits Vermutungen?", hakte er nach.  
Phlox sah sich kurz zu seinem Assistenten und den Patienten um, um sicherzugehen, dass sie außer Hörweite waren. "Dyphenylarsinchlorid würde die Reizung der Atemwege erklären, in Verbindung mit anderen chemischen Substanzen könnte es für die Schwielen auf der Haut der Menschen verantwortlich sein. Aber es könnte auch ein eigener Erregerstamm sein. Eine wirklich verlässliche Antwort kann ich Ihnen erst geben, wenn wir zurück auf der Enterprise sind", antwortete der Denobulaner ernst.  
"Waren Sie schon bei Commander Tucker?", Archer wechselte das Thema, um den Druck von den Schultern des Arztes zu nehmen, die er auf ihm abgelegt hatte. Er nickte in die Richtung des Ingenieurs, der halb in die Konsole vor ihm gelehnt war. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erlaubte Jonathan sich, seine Blicke sanft über ihn gleiten zu lassen, bevor er sich wieder Phlox zuwandte.  
"Nein, Commander Tucker hatte darauf bestanden, dass wir uns zuerst um die Bewohner der Kolonie kümmern. Aber es geht ihm nicht viel besser als ihnen." Den letzten Teil seines Satzes fügte der Arzt leise hinzu. "Er hustet Blut, was man gut an seinem Mundschutz sehen konnte. Wir haben es ausgetauscht und nehmen es zur Untersuchung mit an Bord. Viel Zeit bleibt ihnen allen nicht mehr, wenn wir den Prozess nicht zügig stoppen können." Der Denobulaner schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
"Ich habe vollestes Vertrauen in Sie Doktor, tun sie was sie können", ermutigte Archer ihn und ein Stück weit auch sich selbst. Der Zustand seines Freundes bereitete ihm Sorgen. "Ich werde erst einmal nach Tucker schauen. Wenn etwas ist, geben Sie mir bitte Bescheid."  
"Natürlich Captain", nickte der Mann und wandte sich wieder den beiden Patienten zu, die vollkommen verängstigt auf zwei Kisten saßen. "Keine Sorge, ehe Sie sich versehen, wird alles wieder gut", hörte Archer Phlox sagen und lächelte grimmig. Natürlich würde alles gut werden und jeder würde diesen Ort verlassen können. Auf den einen oder anderen Weg.

Mit jedem Schritt, den er näher auf Trip zuging, schlug das Herz des Captains einen Takt schneller. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte der ältere Mann beinahe über sich selbst gelacht, als er sich davon abhalten musste, die letzten Meter zu laufen. Stattdessen trat er hinter Tucker und wartete, bis der blonde Ingenieur seinen Kopf aus dem Gewirr aus Kabeln zog, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war.  
"Captn'!" Trip versuchte zu Lächeln, als sein Körper sich unter dem Reizhustenanfall krümmte. Jonathan tat es in der Seele weh, seinen Freund so zu sehen und am liebsten hätte er ihn in den Arm genommen, ihm über den Rücken gestreichelt und ihm zugeflüstert, dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde. Doch er blieb in seiner Rolle als Kommandant und wahrte den Schein, dass der Mann vor ihm nicht mehr war als sein zweiter Offizier.  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise und ging in die Hocke, um mit Trip auf Augenhöhe zu sein.  
Tucker hob die Augenbrauen und hatte noch immer die Hand über seinem Mundschutz gelegt, als er ein letztes Mal hustete. "Ging mir niemals besser." Er blinzelte die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, als er langsam wieder normal Luft holen konnte.  
Mehrere Augenblicke sahen sich die beiden Freunde in die Augen, ohne dass ein Wort über ihre Lippen kam. Jon wollte ihm so viel sagen, auf dem Flug zur Kolonie hatte er jedes Wort sorgfältig durchdacht, doch nun, da er vor ihm saß, schien nichts davon auch nur noch die geringste Bedeutung zu haben.  
Verzweiflung, Hoffnung, Angst, Sehnsucht - alle Gefühle, die er in seinem Herzen mit sich trug, blickten aus den blauen Augen vor ihm wie durch einen Spiegel auf ihn zurück. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verlor die Zeit ihre Bedeutung, als Jonathans Herz stehen zu bleiben schien. Unfähig dem Blick der Erkenntnis seines Gegenübers weiter standzuhalten, wagte er es nicht wegzusehen.  
Intuitiv griff Archer nach der Hand des jüngeren Mannes und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie sich die raue Haut seiner tüchtigen Hände anfühlte, die er durch das dicke Material des Schutzanzuges nicht spüren konnte. Sanft drückte Jon sie und wollte Trip aufmunternd anlächeln, doch er wusste, dass es ebenfalls die Trauer und Verzweiflung verdeutlichte, die er innerlich empfand und seinen besten Freund ebenfalls zu erfüllen schien.  
Vor den Blicken der anderen verborgen, wandte Tucker seine Hand so, dass er Archers in seiner halten konnte. "Wir bekommen das schon hin", sagte der Ingenieur und ließ offen, worauf er sich genau bezog. Dem Kommandanten wurde das Herz schwer, als er in Betracht zog, dass all das, was er verborgen gehalten hatte, schon immer ein gemeinsamer Wunsch gewesen war.  
Archer spürte, wie der blonde Mann seine Hand festhielt und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal, seit dem all dies begonnen hatte, dazu fähig zu lächeln. "Wie geht es dir?"  
Mit einem Seufzen zuckte Tucker mit den Schultern und wandte den Blick ab. Er sah schlecht aus, bleich und ausgezerrt. "Gab schon bessere Zeiten. Aber noch atme ich und ich fände es toll, wenn ich das noch immer tun würde, wenn ihr mit dem Gegenmittel kommt", versuchte er zu scherzen, doch die Worte kamen voller Bitterkeit über seine Lippen.  
"Wir tun unser bestes." Jon hatte die Hand gehoben und wollte durch das zerzauste, blonde Haar streichen - doch er zögerte, was Trip bemerkte und lächelte. Sein Chefingenieur nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab und überwand den professionellen Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden und zog Archer in eine innige Umarmung. Einen Moment zögerte sein Captain noch, bevor die Geste Erwiderung fand. "Ich werde dich nach Hause holen", flüsterte er Trip zu.  
"Daran habe ich niemals gezweifelt." Noch einmal drückte er Jonathan an sich, so weit es sein Schutzanzug zuließ und ließ ihn dann wieder los, um keine Unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sie beide zu ziehen.

Im Schneidersitz hatte sich Archer neben ihn gesetzt, als Tucker sich wieder an die Arbeit machte. Sie redeten leise miteinander, auch wenn alle andere Personen außer Hörweite der Offiziere waren. Ihnen beiden blieb nicht viel Zeit, um sich auf den gleichen Wissensstand zu bringen. Die vierundzwanzig Stunden Frist, die T'Pol ihnen im Gespräch mit der Obrigkeit erwirkt hatte, rann mit jedem Augenblick wie Körner durch eine Sanduhr. Sie sahen sich einer Gefahr gegenüber, die Ihnen noch gänzlich Unbekannt war. Ein Großteil ihrer Bemühungen verlagerte sich auf einen Impfstoff, um die Menschen aus der Quarantänezone zu holen, doch keiner konnte ihnen zusichern, dass die Person, die für all dies verantwortlich war, nicht noch immer am Leben war. Und sich vielleicht in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe befand.  
"Ich werde Reed anweisen einige Waffen des Außenteams hier zu lassen", sagte Archer, nachdem er sorgfältig darüber nachgedacht hatte.  
Tucker griff nach einem Schraubenzieher und blickte kurz über seine Schulter hinweg. "Damit wir uns etwas zum Essen schießen können, falls ihr es nicht bis zum Abendessen schafft?"  
"Gut, dass du deinen Humor noch nicht verloren hast." Jon verdrehte die Augen und wurde dann wieder ernst. "Nein, weil ich mich frage, ob wir wirklich davon ausgehen sollten, dass der Urheber tot ist."  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass es sich nur um einen handelt?" Trip griff nach einem Stück Stoff, um sich die Hände abzuwischen, als er sich von der Konsole zurückzog. "Außerdem gibt es außer mir nur noch eine weitere Person in der Gruppe, die mit einer Waffe umgehen kann und ich bin mir nicht sicher wieviel Erfahrung er im Umgang damit überhaupt hat." Er nickte auf den noch jungen Mann, der am Eingang der Halle stand und mit Reed sprach. Auch jetzt noch wirkte seine Haltung unsicher und verängstigt.  
"Dann wird er zwei hierlassen, damit ihr euch verteidigen könnt."  
"Ich bezweifel, dass jemand, der so einen so feigen Angriff plant, seinen Opfern im Nachinein gegenüber treten wird." Trip lachte humorlos auf.  
"In Relation zum Anfang, seid ihr nur noch eine kleine Gruppe", gab Archer zu bedenken und zog die Stirn kraus. "Schaden kann es nicht", fügte er dann in einen Tonfall hinzu, der deutlich machte, dass seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen war.  
"Nein, das auf keinen Fall." Trip stand auf und verzog das Gesicht etwas. Er versuchte die Schmerzen, die er empfand, vor seinem Freund zu verbergen. John akzeptierte Trips Entscheidung und fragtenicht nach, beobachtete ihn aber kritisch. Der Ingenieur drückte auf eine Taste. "Tucker an Enterprise."  
[Schön Ihre Stimme zu hören, Commander], erklang Ensign Satos Stimme und ließ das Lächeln vermuten, das sie gerade auf den Lippen trug. [Ist Captain Archer bei Ihnen?]  
Der Captain stand ebenfalls auf. "Was gibt es Hoshi?"  
[Captain, wir haben eine Nachricht der Sternenflotte empfangen. Wir haben noch nicht darauf reagiert, da wir offiziell nicht in der Lage dazu sind. Aber wie es scheint, haben Sie bereits ein weiteres Schiff gestartet, dass uns laut T'Pol in dreizehn Stunden erreichen wird], erklärte die Kommunikationsoffizierin.  
Jon zog die Stirn kraus. Diese neue Information verringerte ihr Zeitfenster auf nicht einmal mehr dreizehn Stunden. "Danke Hoshi. Wo befindet sich T'Pol?"  
[Sie hat die Brücke verlassen, um ein Labor für die Untersuchung vorzubereiten. Soll ich Sie auf die Brücke holen?]  
"Nein." Archer dachte kurz nach und wiederholte sich noch einmal mit mehr Überzeugung in seiner Stimme: "Nein, das ist nicht nö werden bald wieder an Bord sein. Archer out."

Es tat Archer in der Seele weh, doch um seinen Chefingenieur vor diesem Ort zu retten, musste er ihn erneut zurücklassen. In weniger als dreizehn Stunden würde die Verstärkung der Sternenflotte hier sein und die Namen aller hier würden auf die eine oder andere Art auf den Verlustlisten erscheinen. Keine höhere Autorität würde es riskieren, für das Überleben einer handvoll Menschen, eine potenziell tödliche Infektion mit nach Hause zubringen.  
Archer blickte auf Trip, dessen sichtbare Hautstellen mit dunkel gefärbten Schwielen übersäht waren, die der Ingenieur teilweise verbunden hielt, um nicht daran zu kratzen. Die Pest war vielleicht der beste Vergleich zu der Infektion, welche die Leute in sich trugen.


	8. Chapter 7

_So leben und bewegen wir uns wie Blinde, nicht wissend, wohin wir gehen,_  
_halten Schlechtes für gut und Gutes für schlecht, schweben in völliger Ungewissheit._  
_- Marie de Sévigné_

Wem die Ungewissheit auf den Schultern lastete, für den war es eine endlose Qual, auf die Entscheidung des Schicksals zu warten. Ohne dass sich einer von den letzten Menschen in der einst florierenden Kolonie darauf vorbereiten konnte, sahen sie sich einem Sturm aus Gefühlen ausgesetzt. Jeder einzelne versuchte seinen eigenen Weg zu finden mit Trauer, Verzweiflung und Wut zurechtzukommen - während einige die Ablenkung in Gesprächen fanden, gab es auch andere, wie Commander Charles Tucker III, die sich in ihre eigenen Gedanken zurückzogen.  
Seit mehreren Stunden hatte sich der Kontakt zur Enterprise auf ein Minimum beschränkt und der sonst so geduldige Mann hatte Schwierigkeiten sich davon abzuhalten, immer wieder auf das rote Lämpchen auf der Konsole zu schauen. Trip war sich darüber bewusst, dass die anspruchsvolle Aufgabe, die seine Kollegen zu bewältigen versuchten, in der begrenzten Zeit keine Einfache war. Dennoch konnte er nichts gegen die Ungeduld ausrichten, die ihn erfüllte.  
Sein Kopf fiel zurück, gegen die kalte Metallverkleidung der Komunikationskonsole, gegen die er lehnte und seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auf eine gute Nachricht wartete. Tucker hustete und zog die Atemmaske herunter, um das Blut auf den Boden neben sich zu spucken. Mit jeder verstrichenen Minute sank die realistische Chance seiner Rettung und dennoch klammerte er sich umso mehr an die Hoffnung, dass es noch nicht zu Ende sein konnte. Wie oft konnte er das Schicksal noch herausfordern, bis es ihm jede Hoffnung nahm?  
Der blonde Mann wandte sich unter den Schmerzen, die ihm sein Körper in immer kürzer werdenden Schüben signalisierte, einem Symptom, das er erst seit einer Stunde hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ihn jemand von innen heraus zerreißen wollte und es sich nach einem kurzen Augenblick anders überlegte. Erschöpft fuhr Tucker mit seinen Handflächen über sein Gesicht, spürte die Unebenheiten des schwarzen Ausschlags und die tiefen Sorgenfalten, die sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatten.

Es waren die Gedanken an Jonathan, die ihn wie ein Stück Treibholz nach einem Schiffsbruch, davon abhielten, unterzugehen. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was um ihn herum geschah, war es eine willkommene Ablenkungen, an die letzte kurze Begegnung mit Archer zu denken, auch wenn sie Trip dazu veranlasste, sich selbst Vorwürfe zu machen. Jahrelang war er vor der Wahrheit weggerannt und hatte seine Angst damit begründet, dass ein Geständnis ihre Freundschaft negativ hätte verändern könnte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es egoistisch gewesen, dass er dabei Jonathan längst aus dem Blick verloren hatte und ihm gar nicht bewusst war, wie viele Berührungsängste und Zweifel mittlerweile zwischen ihnen beiden entstanden waren. Tucker war sich unsicher, was ihn mehr erstaunt hatte. Der Fakt, dass er alles, was er selber empfand, in den Augen von Jonathan Archer widererkannte oder die Tatsache, dass sein bester Freund es nicht einmal gewagt hatte, ihn zu berühren. Es war ihm jahrelang nur um sich selbst gegangen. Wie er darunter leiden würde, wenn er Jonathan mit seinen Gefühlen verschrecken würde. Doch tatsächlich war es so, dass seine Furcht ihn blind davor gemacht hatte, dass sein bester Freund ähnlich empfand wie er.

Trip rückte die Atemmaske, auf welcher sein Captain bestanden hatte, dass er sie trug, zurecht und schloss die Augen für einen kurzen Moment. Er war zunehmend frustriert darüber, dass es seine einzige Aufgabe war zu überleben. Viel lieber hätte er sich mit etwas beschäftigt, dass eine Relevanz in der Entwicklung ihrer Situation hatte. Wut überschattete die Müdigkeit, welche seinen Körper zunehmend erfüllte, doch kurz bevor er dieses aufgestaute Gefühl entladen konnte, verdeckte etwas das Licht der künstlichen Lichtquelle, die direkt auf Tucker hinabgeschienen hatte. Der Ingenieur öffnete seine Augen, um nachzusehen, wer sich zu ihm gewagt hatte.  
Vor ihm stand der junge Mann vom zivilen Wachschutz der Kolonie, an dessen Namen sich Tucker nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Ein knappes Nicken sollte ihn auffordern zu sagen, was er von ihm wollte, denn Trip hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis danach, ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen. Abgesehen von Jonathan, hatte er nahezu kein Bedürfnis mit jemand anderen zu reden.  
"Sie wollen wissen, ob wir eine Nachricht erhalten haben?"  
"Nein", antwortete Trip knapp und presste seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen. "Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass man mich in den vergangenen Stunden eingehend beobachtet hat, sodass ich keinen Handschlag hätte machen können, ohne dass er unbemerkt geblieben wäre."  
Der Mann trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere und übertrug dieses Gefühl auf Trip, der einmal tief einatmete, um seine Stimme im Zaum zu halten. "Hören Sie damit auf. Was wollen Sie?", fragte er direkt.  
"Wir hatten die Idee uns umzusehen. Die Umgebung um unseren Standort sichern, Sir." Er wich dem Blick von Tucker aus, der die Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte. "Die Leute haben Angst, seit sie ihre Kollegen gehört haben, wie sie erwähnten, dass vielleicht noch jemand hier ist, der uns schaden könnte."  
Trip zog die ausgestreckten Beine zum Schneidersitz an sich heran und nahm sich die Freiheit, einige Augenblicke über den Vorschlag des Mannes nachzudenken. Natürlich war es nicht klug, den Posten zu verlassen, doch es war ebenso seine Aufgabe als Offizier der Sternenflotte, die Menschen zu beschützen, die ihre Hoffnungen in seine Hände gelegt hatten, seit er sie gefunden hatte. "Wie heißen Sie?"  
"Schimon Baruch, Sir." Der junge Mann nahm Haltung an und ließ eine Vermutung zu, dass er eine militärische Grundausbildung genossen hatte.  
"Baruch, wir benötigen eine Person, die sich um die Kommunikation kümmert, während wir nicht hier sind. Sie kennen die Leute, holen Sie mir jemanden", sagte Trip und richtete sich langsam auf. Als er aufrecht stand, sah er Schimon noch immer vor sich stehen. "Gibt es eine Frage dazu?"  
"Nein, Sir. Commander." Der Mann nahm sprichwörtlich seine Beine in die Hand und lief zu der Gruppe von Menschen zurück, die am anderen Ende der Halle saßen. Trip sah ihn nur kurz nach, als er sich umwandte, um seinen Kollegen auf der Enterprise ihr Vorhaben mitzuteilen. Er wappnete sich bereits davor, dass es auf wenig Gegenliebe stoßen würde. Doch auch Archer und T'Pol würden einsehen müssen, dass es wichtig war, die Umgebung abzusichern. Sie konnten nicht davon ausgehen, dass sie die einzigen Überlebenden waren.

Es hatte etwas von Ironie, dass ihr Marsch Trip an die unzähligen Endzeitfilme erinnerte, die er sich als Jugendlicher gerne angesehen hatte. Während einige Gebäude den Umständen getrotzt hatten, waren andere in sich zusammengefallen und hatten mit ihren Überresten den Weg für Baruch und ihm selbst versperrt. Und über all das hang noch immer der graue Schleier, der eine Sicht über zehn Meter Entfernung unmöglich machte. Sie hielten ihre Phasergewehre im Anschlag, bereit sie auf eine potenzielle Bedrohung zu richten. Der Sand knirschte unter ihren Schuhsohlen. Doch bis auf dieses Geräusch, war es Totenstill um sie herum.  
Trip bemühte sich, die Eindrücke ihres Marsches nicht zu Nahe an sich heran kommen zu lassen. Wenn er zurück auf der Enterprise war, würde er jemanden brauchen, der mit ihm über die Trauer und Wut sprach, die er bei dem Anblick empfand, der sich ihm bot. Doch in diesem Augenblick war es zu riskant und gefährlich, diese Tür gänzlich zu öffnen.  
An den ersten sterblichen Überresten ehemaliger Bewohner, denen sie begegneten, war Baruch zum Stehen gekommen und zwang Tucker, auf ihn zu warten. Während der Chefingenieur seine Empfindungen tief in sich verschlossen hielt, war es für den noch jungen Mann schwer, diesen Schritt zu gehen. Mehrmals musste er Baruch auffordern weiterzugehen, als dieser versuchte Menschen aus dem Schutt zu ziehen, die sie begraben hatten. Sie waren auf keiner Bergungsmission und für jede Art von Rettung war es ohnehin bereits viel zu spät.  
Mehrere Umwege führten sie immer näher an den Explosionsherd heran, der seinen Standort dadurch verriet, dass die unmittelbare Umgebung kaum noch an das erinnerte, was sie einmal gewesen war. Der Staub reizte ihre Augen und ihre Atemmasken konnten die Luft, die sie einatmeten, kaum noch filtern. Ein stetiges Husten der Männer erfüllte die beunruhigende Stille um sie herum, während sie weiterhin versuchten, aufmerksam zu bleiben.

"Wo sind wir hier?", wollte Trip wissen und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Sie waren trocken und brannten durch dieReizungen ihrer Umwelt. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und fluchte leise über den zuvor ausgeführten Reflex.  
"Vielleicht irgendwo in der Nähe unseres Getreidelagers", gab Baruch zurück und sah sich weiter um.  
"Vielleicht?"  
Schimon sah ihn an. "Bei allem Respekt Sir, aber hier gibt es nur wenige Anhaltspunkte dafür, was es vorher einmal gewesen war. Wenn es die Agrarproduktion war, müssten wir auf Überreste unseres Windparks stoßen", erklärte er und trat einige Schritte vor Tucker, um die Führung zu übernehmen.  
Trip sah sich noch einmal um, suchte aufmerksam den Weg ab, den sie gekommen waren und folgte Baruch erst, als er für sich empfand, dass ihnen nichts und niemand auflauern würde. Er ließ seinen Begleiter voran gehen, da er hoffte, dass er sich an die Umgebung erinnern konnte, dies brachte Tucker die Möglichkeit, sich umzusehen. Sie waren unweit des Ursprungs der Explosion, die Druckwelle hatte viele Gebäude, Gegenstände und Menschen von den Orten gerissen, an denen sie sich befunden hatten und sie wahrscheinlich quer über die Fläche geschleudert. Er konnte verbeultes Metall erkennen, zerbrochenes Holz und verformte, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannte Gliedmaßen, deren Verlauf der Techniker nicht weiter folgen wollte. Der Geruch von Schwellbrand lag in der Luft, wenn gleich Trip sich sicher war, dass die drückende Gaswolke jedes aufkeimende Feuer bereits erstickt hatte.  
"Dort vorne." Beinahe wäre Trip in den anderen Mann hineingelaufen, als dieser plötzlich stehen geblieben war und auf etwas vor ihnen zeigte. Tucker sah an ihm vorbei, auf eine verkohlte Fläche, in deren Mitte sich ein sichtbarer Krater gebildet hatte.  
Die beiden Männer beschleunigten ihre Schritte als sie darauf zuhielten. Es bedurfte keiner Erklärung, was sie nach ihrer Suche endlich gefunden hatten. Tucker sah sich unmittelbar in der Umgebung des kleinen Kraters um, auch wenn er sich keinerlei Hoffnungen machte, auf etwas zu stoßen, das ihnen helfen würde. Baruch indes betrachtete die Umgebung, den Weg, der sie hergebracht hatte und die Fläche hinter dem vermeidlichen Ursprungsort.

"Erkennen Sie den Ort?", fragte Trip, als er vorsichtig den Abhang hinabschlitterte, der sich durch die Explosion gebildet hatte. Die Fläche vor ihm war ein tristes Spiel aus verkohlter Erde und verbrannten Überresten, die das Feuer zurückgelassen hatte. Ein leichter Schauer fuhr über seinen Rücken, als er sich bewusst machte, wo er gerade stand. Hier hatte der Todesengel sein Werk begonnen, welches über das Schicksal vieler Menschen entschieden hatte.  
"Nein. Ich kann es nur vermuten." Baruchs Gesicht erschien über dem Rand des Kraters, als er hinabblickte.  
"Was machen Sie da? Richten Sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Umgebung!", rief Tucker nach oben, fassungslos, dass der Mann der offenen Fläche seinem Rücken zugewandt hatte.  
"Aber hier ist niemand", sagte der Mann, richtete sich wieder auf und verschwand aus dem Sichtfeld des Ingenieurs.  
Dieser wandte sich wieder seinem Rundgang zu und entschied, dass er alles dafür geben würde, einen Scanner bei sich zu haben. Die Auswertung der Daten würde auf der Enterprise sicherlich nützlich sein. Doch die Ermangelung dieses technischen Geräts ließ Tucker zu dem Entschluss kommen, dass er selbst möglichst viele Informationen zurück bringen musste.  
Ein Gegenstand vor seinen Füßen weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit - zu klein, um eindeutig identifiziert zu werden, aber zu gut erhalten, um bereits bei der Explosion hier verweilt zu haben. Was auch immer an diesem Ort gestanden hatte, wurde in seine Einzelteile zerrissen und würde auf keinen Fall mehr eine solche glänzende Oberfläche besitzen. Er befreite den Gegenstand vom Dreck und hob etwas hoch, dass ihn an den Haarkamm erinnerte, den seine Technikerin Cassanelli auf der letzten Weihnachtsfeier getragen hatte. Trip wunderte sich, wie so etwas hier her kam, wenn sie scheinbar alleine waren.  
"Baruch...", rief er so laut er konnte, doch Sand und Staub, die sich in seiner Kehle abgelagert hatten, ließen seine Worte ersticken, als er begann zu husten. Trip schob den Haarkamm in eine Tasche seines Overalls und versuchte die Erhöhung hinaufzukommen, als ein Schuss zu hören war, auf den ein zweiter folgte. Die Hektik machte ihn langsamer als er für gewöhnlich gewesen wäre, als er versuchte schnell nach oben zu kommen.  
Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern und ein Fluch kam über seine Lippen, als sich der Commander hinaufzog, um nach Schimon Baruch zu sehen. Als sein Blick über den Rand des Kraters reichte, sah er zwei Schuhe, dessen Spitzen ihn beinahe berührten. Trip blickte auf und sah gerade noch, wie etwas auf ihn zukam. Schmerzerfüllt schrie der Ingenieur auf und ließ den Rand der Grube los, schlitterte zurück in das verkohlte Innenleben. Der Geschmack von Blut erfüllte seinen Mund, als Tucker sich wieder aufrichtete und wieder hochsah. Doch die Person, die eben noch dort gestanden hatte, war verschwunden. Tucker sah sich um, während er so schnell wie möglich zurück auf die Beine kam und die Waffe, die er auf den Rücken geschnallt hatte, wieder in die Hände nahm. Er löste die Sicherung und richtete den Lauf in die jeweilige Richtung, in die er blickte.  
Sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, während sein Herz mit jedem Schlag das Adrenalin in seinem Körper verteilte, dass ihm half den stechenden Kopfschmerz zu ignorieren, den der Schlag gegen seinen Kopf zurückgelassen hatte. Etwas rann über seine Stirn und an seinem Auge vorbei, wahrscheinlich war es sein eigenes Blut, doch er wagte nicht eine Hand von dem Gewehr zu nehmen.

"Anscheinend hat es nicht ausgereicht", flüsterte ihm eine Stimme zu, die direkt hinter Tucker erklang. Sofort hatte sich der Sternenflotten Commander umgewandt und richtete seine Waffe auf die Person. Auf den aufgesprungenen Lippen der Frau bildete sich ein manisches Lächeln, ihre Mundwinkel zuckten einige Male, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde. Sie rührte sich nicht, zeigte kein Anzeichen von Angst. Ihr dunkles Haar reichte ihr bis zu den Schultern und wirkte ungepflegt und zerzaust.  
"Was hat nicht ausgereicht?", knurrte Trip und unterdrückte ein Husten. Sein Finger lag über den Abzug, bereit abzudrücken, wann immer es nötig war. "Wer sind Sie?"  
Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Ich hoffte es reiche aus, um euch alle zu vernichten." Ihre Augen bildeten schmale Schlitze. "Und eurer irrelevanten Existenz ein Ende zu setzen."  
Trip drückte ab und verfehlte die Frau, als er reflexartig blinzeln musste, als ein Sandkorn in seinen Augenwinkel rutschte.  
"Menschen sind uneffektive, unnötige Launen der Natur. Ihr wäret lieber auf eurem Planeten geblieben." Sie drückte ab und Tucker hielt die Luft an. Doch bis auf das leise Klicken, durch das Einrasten des Abzugs verursacht, passierte nichts. Die Waffe in ihrer Hand war scheinbar defekt oder entladen. Nervös strich sie sich durch das Haar und entblößte für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre spitz zulaufenden Ohren.  
Trip zögerte nicht lange und schoss auf die Frau, die leblos zusammenbrach. Der Ingenieur ließ die Waffe sinken und atmete aus. Argwöhnisch betrachtete er sie, als könnte sie jeden Augenblick wieder aufstehen und ihn niederstrecken. Er ging auf sie zu und griff dem schlaffen Körper unter die Arme, um ihn aus der Grube heraus zuschaffen. Es kostete ihm Kraft, die der Chefingenieur kaum noch besaß. Trip rief nicht nach Hilfe, denn er ahnte bereits, dass Barusch durch einen der Schüsse getötet wurde.

Tucker erschien es unklug, den Körper der Vulkanierin hier zu lassen, er brauchte einen Beweis für das, was unlogischer nicht hätte sein können. Der Gedanke, dass ein Vulkanier für das Desaster auf der Kolonie verantwortlich war, erschien ihm ironisch, wenn nicht sogar zynisch. Vielleicht würde T'Pol eine Information haben und falls nicht, musste der Körper der Frau übergeben werden, um sie zu identifizieren. Andernfalls würden die Vulkanier alles in Frage stellen.  
Kurz ließ er die Vulkanierin achtlos liegen, als er zu dem Mann hinüber ging, dem ein unachtsamer Moment den Tode gebracht hatte. Trip schloß seine Augen und nahm ihm die Waffe ab, bevor er sich, mit der toten Frau auf dem Rücken, auf den Rückweg zur Abflughalle machte.

[T'Pol wird Nachforschungen anstellen], antwortete Archer, als Trip ihm mitgeteilt hatte, was ihm wiederfahren war. Die Vulkanierin lag neben ihm an der Konsole und starrte mit leeren Augen auf das, was sie den Menschen angetan hatte. Unklar war noch, was ihre Beweggründe waren.  
"Gibt es bei den Vulkaniern eine Krankheit, die es ihnen unmöglich macht, ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren?", stellte Trip die Frage, die ihn seit der Begegnung mit ihr nicht mehr losgelassen hatte.  
Dieses Mal war es die Stimme des Sub-Commanders, die ihm antwortete. [Es existiert ein Gendefekt des zentralen Cortex, der bei den erkrankten Personen zu einem unkontrollierten Ausbruch der Gefühle führt. Dies kann in einzelnen Fällen zum Realitätsverlust oder agressiven Verhaltensstörungen führen. Sollte der Verdacht zutreffen, müssen Aufzeichnungen darüber vorhanden sein. Es gibt nicht viele Vulkanier, die mit diesem Fehlverhalten unerkannt bleiben.]  
Trip nickte und besann sich dann darauf, dass seine Gesprächspartner es nicht sehen konnten. "In Ordnung. Wir werden es ihr hier unten gemütlich machen, bis ihr sie abholt." Trip hob die Augenbrauen und unterdrückte ein seufzen. "Und uns", fügte er so leise hinzu, dass es nicht auf die Enterprise übertragen werden würde.  
[Wir holen euch da raus, Trip.] Der blondhaarige lächelte müde, als er aus der Stimme seines besten Freundes hörte, dass auch er sich mit aller Kraft an die Hoffnung klammerte. [Trip?]  
"Ich hoffe du verstehst, dass Ingenieure ungerne warten", erwiderte Trip mit einem erschöpften Lächeln, als er einen Satz widerholte, den er bereits vor wenigen Tagen zu Archer gesagt hatte, als er mit Malcolm, statt mit ihm gefrühstückt hatte.  
[Wir versuchen, es so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Pass auf dich auf, Trip. Archer out.]

Tucker hielt die Konsole fest umklammert, als der Kontakt zur Enterprise unterbrochen wurde. Nichts wünschte er sich sehnlicher, als dass sie ihn einfach hier rausbeamen würden, um diesen Planeten endlich zu verlassen.


	9. Chapter 8

_Das einzig Wichtige im Leben sind die Spuren der Liebe,_  
_die wir hinterlassen, wenn wir gehen._  
_- Albert Schweitzer_

* * *

In seinen Gedanken versunken, saß Captain Jonathan Archer in seinem Bereitschaftsraum. Sein Blick war auf einen unbestimmten Punkt an der Wand gerichtet und hatte begonnen auf seinem Fingernagel zu kauen, eine Angewohnheit, die er sich bereits zu Schulzeit abgewöhnt hatte. Doch der Druck, der sowohl auf seinen Schultern lastete, als auch innerlich zu erstickten drohte, schien sich ein Ventil zu suchen und sei es in unnützen Ticks.  
Eine Kaffeetasse verdeckte die digitalen Anzeige des Chronometers, jedoch es hielt ihn nicht davon ab immer wieder in diese Richtung zu schauen. Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen griff er nach dem blauen Gefäß und schob es unschlüssig von rechts nach links, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, nur um festzustellen, dass seit der letzten Aktion dieser Art kaum mehr als fünf Minuten vergangen waren. Jonathan hob die Tasse an, nur um festzustellen, dass sie zum wiederholten mal leer war. Mit einem missgelaunten Schnaufen, stellte er sie wieder zurück auf den Tisch.  
Neun Stunden waren vergangen, seit die Explosion das Leben von beinahe einhundertfünfzig Menschen beendet hatte und ihm selbst ein Teil seines Herzen entrissen hatte, von dem er erst jetzt erkannt hatte, dass es längst nicht mehr ein 'Er' und 'Ihn' gab, sondern nur ein 'Uns'.  
Seine Handfläche strich über sein Kinn und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er sich hätte rasieren müssen, doch es erschien ihn als bloße Zeitverschwendung. Ebenso, wie hier zu sitzen und die Wand anzustaren.  
Archer presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah erneut zurück zum Chronometer. Drei Stunden waren vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal Kontakt mit Trip hatte und elf würden ihnen noch bleiben, bis die Verstärkung der Sternenflotte eintraf und enthüllen würde, dass sein vulkanischer erster Offizier gelogen hatte. In einem Anflug von unbändiger Wut griff Jonathan nach der Tasse und war dabei sie gegen die Wand seines Büros zu werfen, als ihn das Ertönen des Türsummers davon abhielt. Resigniert über den eigenen Gefühlsausbruch stellte der Captain die Tasse zur Seite und bat den Besucher herein. Im gleichen Moment zog Archer seine Uniform zurecht und warf einen Blick auf den kurzen Bericht, den ein Mitarbeiter der medizinischen Abteilung im Namen von Phlox verfasst hatte, damit der Captain auf den neusten Stand der Dinge gebracht wurde.

Mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue betrachtete T'Pol ihren Vorgesetzten, verzichtete jedoch darauf das jämmerliche Erscheinungsbild zu kommentieren. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Arbeitsplatz des Kommandanten, als dieser sie mit einer Gestik dazu auforderte. Die brünette Vulkanierin schien der einzige Offizier an Bord zu sein, der trotz der Umstände die Ruhe bewahren konnte und Jonathan beneidete sie zum ersten Mal dafür.  
"Doktor Phlox konnte den Virenstamm isolieren", eröffnete sie das Gespräch beinahe nebensächlich, als sie auf den Datenträger sah, der auf ihrem Schoß lag. "Ich habe Vulkan kontaktiert, um Informationen zu den Besucher zu erhalten, auf den Commander Tucker gestoßen ist."  
"Sie haben Vulkan kontaktiert? Inmitten eines Ionensturms?", fragte Archer etwas ungläubig, als er die erste Aussage des zweiten Offiziers in der Kommandokette nur langsam realisierte.  
"Es wäre nicht logisch, bei Kontaktaufnahme erst auf der Erde nachzufragen, ob uns dies möglich ist. Es dürfte Sie jedoch interessieren, was die Anfrage ergeben hat, Captain", sagte T'Pol und wollte ihm den Datenträger reichen, als Archer abwinkte.  
"Fassen Sie es zusammen." Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger rieb er sich über die Augen. Seine Kopfschmerzen wurden stärker, doch er wollte keinen in der medizinischen Abteilung damit belästigen, wo sie doch alle Wichtigeres zu tun hatten.  
"In den vergangenen Jahren gab es nur wenige Aufzeichnungen über einen irreversiblen Defekt des zentralen Cortex und dem Nervengewebe. Unter den zehn Betroffenen waren neun Männer und eine Frau." T'Pol drehte den Handbildschirm herum und zeigte Archer das Bild einer vulkanischen Frau. "T'Raya hat bis zur Fesstellung ihres Defekts als Wissenschaftlerin gearbeitet. Am Tag ihres ersten Schubes kam es bei einem kooperativen Projekt mit den Menschen zu einer Explosion, bei der ihr Ehegatte verstarb.  
Aufzeichnungen ergaben Wahnvorstellungen und ein unstillbares Verlangen nach Rache. Sie gab den Menschen die Schuld an dem was geschah. Auf den Wunsch ihrer Familie wurde sie vor sechs Monaten aus der Behandlung entlassen, wo sich ihre Spur verliert."  
"Das sind mir alles zu viele Zufälle." Archer hatte seine Hände auf der Arbeitsfläche vor ihm abgelegt und ballte sie für einen Augenblick zu Fäusten.  
"Es existiert eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass T'Raya die Frau ist, die Commander Tucker überwältigt hat." Der vulkanische Sub-Commander schob das technische Gerät zu ihrem Vorgesetzten hinüber. "Sie sollten sich den Bericht durchlesen, bevor Sie sich zur Krankenstation begeben."  
Archer sah auf, nachdem er damit begonnen hatte den Text zu überfliegen. Verwunderung zeichnete sich auf seinen Gesichtszügen ab. "Sub-Commander?"  
"Doktor Phlox hat mich darum gebeten Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie sich in T-Minus Zehn Minuten zur Präventiv-Impfung einfinden sollen. Ich hatte angenommen, sie möchten das zweite Außenteam leiten." T'Pol hatte sich erhoben und blickte auf den sprachlosen Captain hinab.  
"Wieso haben Sie das nicht früher gesagt?", wollte Archer wissen.  
"Weil Sie mir nicht zugehört hätten, Captain." Die Vulkanierin erhob tonlos ihre Anklage, bevor sie sich umwandte, um den Raum zuverlassen.

Die Zusammensetzung des zweiten Außenteams ähnelte dem des Ersten. Neben Archer hatte Lieuteannt Malcolm Reed für ihren kurzen Flug Platz genommen. Doktor Phlox, der die Gesamtsituation durchaus interessant zu finden schien, saß dem Captain gegenüber und hielt eine Metallbox in der Hand, in dessen Innerem der Impfstoff gekühlt wurde. Neben den drei Senioroffizern saßen sowohl einige von Reeds, als auch Phlox Leuten mit im Personenshuttle, dessen Kapazitäten zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit ausgereizt wurde.  
Keiner wagte es zu sprechen, nicht einmal Archer empfand es als notwendig zu Wiederholen, was ihre Aufgabe war. Jedem war bewusst was er zu tun hatte und Jonathan konnte es nicht abwarten Tucker wieder mit sich zu nehmen. Hinter ihrem eigenen Shuttle flog ein zweites, ihre Gruppe würde sich auf ihrem Rückflug aufteilen müssen. Es war nur zu hoffen, dass sie keine Spuren des Virus mit auf die Enterprise nehmen würden.

[Wir sind gleich da], verkündete die Stimme des Piloten über den Kommunikationskanal des Shuttles. Wie als ob er mit seinen Worten einen Knopf gedrückt hatte, kam Bewegung in das Außenteam. Die Verschlüsse und Kontrollpunkte ihrer Anzüge wurden kontrolliert, bevor sie sich ihre Helme aufsetzten. Die Sauerstoffzufuhr wurde durch das im Anzug integrierte Aufbereitungssystem ersetzt, das einem die Hoffnung vermittelte, den Anzug wieder ausziehen zu können.  
"Augen überall", wandte sich Malcolm an seine beiden Begleiter. "Und haltet die Menschen davon ab, das Shuttle zu stürmen, bevor wir kein Signal gegeben haben", warnte er die beiden Männer.  
Phlox sprach etwas leiser als der Waffenoffizier, als er die Impfstoffe an das medizinische Personal verteilte.  
Hingegen versuchte Archer Ruhe auszustrahlen, um seine Mannschaft nicht weiter zu beunruhigen. Doch es fiel ihm schwerer als jemals zuvor, dieser Aufgabe gerecht zu werden, denn seine Gedanken waren bei Trip.  
"Bitte keine Spaziergänge alleine auf der Kolonie." Malcolms Stimme holte den Kommandanten aus den Gedanken und ließ ihn voller Verwunderung die Stirn kraus ziehen.  
"Ich werde mich bemühen, in Sichtweite zu bleiben." In Archers Stimme erklang ein Hauch von Sarkasmus, als er leicht nickte.  
"Captain, dass Commander Tucker sich verletzt auf der Kolonie befindet, hat die Moral der Mannschaft beeinträchtigt. Wenn ihrem Captain etwas zustoßen würde, wäre es keinesfalls hilfreich." Reed schien sich durchaus darüber bewusst zu sein, dass seine Worte das Letzte waren, dass der Captain hören wollte. Jedoch sah er sich als Senioroffizier dazu gezwungen, Archer auf das Wesentliche aufmerksam zu machen.  
Jonathan winkte ab und nickte. "Wir sind hier, um unsere Leute zu holen und nicht um aufzuräumen, Lieutenant. Darum kann sich die Sternenflotte kümmern,ich möchte meine Offiziere wieder an Bord haben. Die Toten und den Lebenden," versicherte er ihm.

Als die beiden Shuttles gelandet waren, hatten Reed und seine beiden Männer damit zu tun, die Überlebenden in ihrer Panik zurück zu drängen. Es hatte einige Minuten gedauert, bis sie die kleine Gruppe im Griff hatten und ihnen habhaft machen konnten, welche Schritte sie als erstes nehmen mussten, bevor sie sie alle von hier wegbringen konnten.  
Männer und Frauen, einige hatten kaum das Erwachsenenalter erreicht, hatten sich in der Mitte des Raumes auf den Boden gesetzt und warteten darauf behandelt zu werden. Die Entwicklung der Infektion war bei jedem unterschiedlich, doch bei keinem war der Zustand beruhigend.  
Die Haut war hell und hatte sich über die Knochen gespannt, als hätte etwas damit begonnen, dem Körper jegliche Flüssigkeit zu entziehen. Dunkle Schwielen hatten sich auf ihrer Haut verteilt. Ein Juckreiz schien von ihnen auszugehen, denn Archer sah, wie sie sich immer wieder davon abhielten, mit den Fingernägeln ihre Haut zu berühren. Bei jenen, bei denen die Selbstbeherrschung nicht ausreichte, hatten sich entzündete Wunden gebildet, aus denen eine bräunliche Wundflüssigkeit floss.  
Das medizinische Personal versuchte die Menschen zu beruhigen und Jonathan sah ihnen einen Augenblick beeindruckt zu, bevor er seinen Blick noch einmal über die Überlebenden wandern ließ, seinen besten Freund jedoch nicht erkennen konnte. Archer überblickte den Rest der Abfertigungshalle, konnte Trip aber auch jetzt nicht ausmachen.  
"Captain." Reed war an seiner Seite erschienen, er trug seine Waffe in den Händen. "Commander Tucker ist nicht hier."  
"Ja, das sehe ich." Archer konnte seine Besorgnis nicht verbergen, als er sich noch einmal umsah. "Das gefällt mir gar nicht", sagte er mehr zu sich selber als zu Malcolm, jedoch nickte dieser leicht in Zustimmung. "Lieutenant, tun sie mir den Gefallen und sehen sie sich draußen um, vielleicht ist er bei seinen toten Kameraden."  
"Aye, Sir." Malcolm winkte einen seiner Männer zu sich und bedeutet ihn, ihm zu folgen.

Jonathan näherte sich der Gruppe und ging neben Phlox in die Hocke, der sich gerade um einen Mann kümmerte, der das gleiche Alter wie Archer haben musste.  
"Haben Sie gesehen, wohin Commander Tucker gegangen ist?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme, als der Mann ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zugewandt hatte. Sein Gegenüber schien kurz darüber nachdenken zu müssen, was ihm deutlich schwer fiel, während Phlox seine Wunde nähte.  
"Ich habe ihn schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen", gestand er dann.  
"Er ist wortlos gegangen, er sah nicht gut aus", sagte die Frau zu Archers Rechten, die noch auf ihre Behandlung wartete. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sich Jonathan zu ihr umwandte. "Mehr weiß ich nicht", winkte sie ab und krümmte sich unter den Husten, der ihren Körper erschütterte.  
"Wann ist er gegangen?" Archer ermahnte sich, ruhig zu bleiben.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Zeit ist das letzte, worauf wir hier geachtet haben." Sie legte die Arme um ihre Brust, als befürchtete sie eine Rüge für ihre unzureichende Antwort. Stattdessen legte der Captain der Enterprise die Hand auf die Schulter und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
"Hat er etwas gesagt, wohin er gehen möchte?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Viel ist nicht übrig, wo man hingehen könnte. Vielleicht in Richtung Westen. Im Osten lag die Kolonie und dort steht kaum ein Stein auf dem anderen", erklärte sie mit leiser Stimme.  
"Was ist im Westen?", fragte Phlox neugierig, als er den Faden abschnitt und eine Salbe auf die Wunde des Mannes verteilte.  
"Eine große Schlucht", antwortete dieser trocken.

Mit einem Mal hatte Jonathan das Gefühl, dass etwas um seinen Hals griff und die Luft aus seinen Lungen drückte. Sein Verstand versuchte, die neu gewonnenen Information noch zu verarbeiten, als ein anderer Teil von ihm bereits verstanden hatte, dass er jeden Grund zur Sorge hatte. Es war der Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, in welchem der Captain entschied, dass er nicht gewillt war noch eine weitere Sekunde zu warten.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Phlox eine Injektion aus dem kleinem Metallkasten holte, dass die ganze Zeit zwischen ihn gelegen hatte. Er war dabei, den Aufsatz um die Nadel abzunehmen, als Jonathan ihn unterbrach: "Ist dass das Gegenmittel?"  
"In der Tat, dies ist ein Gemisch aus...", der Denobulaner verstummte, als ihm die Spritze aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Perplex folgte er der schnellen Bewegung des Captains, zu langsam um ihm das medizinische Gerät wieder zu entwenden, oder ihn aufzuhalten. "Captain!", rief er ihm nach, als dieser bereits auf den Beinen war und die Halle mit schnellen Schritten verließ.  
Archer war sich darüber bewusst, dass die Blicke jeder einzelnen Person auf ihn gerichtet waren, doch in diesem Moment war es ihm egal. Er würde im Nachinein genug Zeit haben, sich zu rechtfertigen, dafür würde Reed sorgen und vielleicht auch T'Pol. Die Sternenflotte würde wissen wollen, wieso er auf eigene Faust gehandelt hatte, doch er wäre mit allem einverstanden, solange er Tucker finden würde.

Die Fläche hinter der Abfertigungshalle zeigte den Planeten, wie er vorher ausgesehen haben musste, bevor die Menschen sich hier niederließen. Ein Hain aus fremdartigen Bäumen und Büschen. Je größer sie waren, desto mehr war von ihnen herabgefallen und versperrten einen Großteil der Wege, die die Menschen bereits hier hinterlassen hatten.  
Archer kletterte nicht über die Stämme und das Geäst, denn Trip hätte kaum die Kraft dafür aufbringen können. Er suchte die betretbaren Pfade und folgte ihnen. Die Angst, an den falschen Ort nach Tucker zu suchen, hang über ihm wie ein Damoklesschwert. Aber ein Teil von Jonathan sagte ihm, dass er richtig war und dass er seinem Ziel näher kam, mit jedem Schritt.  
Die Umgebung änderte sich, das Gebiet war immer dünner bewachsen und endete auf einer Fläche, auf der nur noch einige wenige Grasbüschel darauf schließen ließen, dass es einmal eine Wiese gewesen sein musste. Am anderen Ende, vielleicht fünfzig Meter entfernt, erkannte er die Klippe, von welcher der Mann in der Halle gesprochen hatte. Und ihm fiel noch etwas auf, etwas, das weder Gras noch Erde war.

"Trip!" Seine Stimme wurde von den Wänden des Abgrunds, der von seiner Position aus den Horizont ausmachte, zurückgeworfen. Schnell überwand Jonathan die Entfernung und erkannte mit jedem Schritt mehr von der Person, die vor ihm regungslos am Boden lag.  
Er fiel vor ihm auf die Knie, kaum dass er ihn erreicht hatte. Tuckers Augen waren geschlossen, doch er konnte sehen, dass er noch immer atmete, wenn auch nur sehr flach. Sein Freund sah nicht besser aus als die andere Überlebenden, sein Körper war ausgezerrt und am Ende jeglicher Kräfte. Jonathan zwang sich, jedes Gefühl das in ihm entstand zu ignorieren, um sich mit klarem Verstand um seinen Chefingenieur kümmern zu können.  
Er zog den Reißverschluss von Trips Overall hinab, um seinen Oberarm zu entkleiden. Phlox hatte vor seinen Mitarbeitern mehrmals betont, dass dies der wirkungsvollste Weg war das Gegenmittel zu verabreichen und Archer würde nun keinerlei Experiemente vollführen. Ein Großteil von Tuckers Haut war mit Schwielen übersäht und dennoch fand er einen Platz, an dem er die Injektion ungehindert verabreichen konnte.

Jonathan wusste nicht, ob er noch zur richtigen Zeit gekommen war, doch er wusste, dass es richtig war, nicht darauf zu warten, dass ein Arzt ihn begleitete. Vorsichtig nahm er Trip auf den Arm, um ihn zurückzutragen. Immer wieder sah er auf ihn hinab, wünschte sich, dass er die Augen öffnen würde. Doch zu spüren, dass er noch immer atmete, gab Jonathan Archer Hoffnung.


	10. Chapter 9

_Man findet nie zu sich selbst wenn man sich nicht der Wahrheit stellt.  
Des nächsten Leid zu lindern hilft einem das eigene zu vergessen.  
- Unbekannter Autor_

* * *

Sein Bewusstsein erwachte aus einem Schlaf, der ihm keine Erholung gebracht, sondern sich an den letzten Kraftreserven seines Körpers bedient hatte. Selbst das Öffnen seiner Augen erschien Trip als eine kaum überwindbare Aufgabe. Stattdessen versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, was das Letzte war, an das er sich erinnern konnte. Doch in seinem Gedanken entstanden nur einige schemenhafte Bilder, die durch seine Finger glitten, als er nach ihnen greifen wollte. Kopfschmerzen begleiteten ihn als stetige Gefährten, je mehr er versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Um das unangenehme Gefühl in seinem Kopf zu lindern, versuchte sich der Mann auf die wesentlichen Dinge in seiner Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Er spürte eine angenehme Wärme und einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Luftzug, welcher eine Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen hinterließ. Ein tiefer Atemzug ließ frische Luft durch seine Lungen gleiten und erinnerte ihn an den stechenden Geruch von Fäulnis, der in ihm einen Anflug von Übelkeit auslöste. Doch die Erinnerungen verschwammen, als Trip sich der ungewohnten Stille zuwandte, die um ihn herrschte. Je länger er lauschte, desto sensibler wurde sein Gehör für eine Vielzahl von kaum wahrnehmbaren Geräuschen um ihn herum. Ein monotones, immer wiederkehrendes, leises Piepsen, ein leises Rauschen und die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge einer Person in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe.  
Gerne hätte er erfahren wer bei ihm war, doch Trip war müde von der Anstrengung sich wachzuhalten und nahm die neuen Eindrücke mit sich in einen weiteren traumlosen Schlaf.

Stimmen erklangen und verhallten in den kurzen Wachphasen, in denen Tucker sein Bewusstsein zurückerlangte. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange die Zeitspannen waren, in denen er ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehrte, doch es schien immer wieder ein wenig Zeit vergangen zu sein.  
Mit jedem Mal fühlte er sich stärker, aber noch immer zu schwach, um die Augen zu öffnen oder die Personen um sich herum auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Es war zu anstrengend sich zu erinnern, weswegen sich der Mann damit zufrieden gab, Änderungen in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Er hörte unterschiedliche Personen Dinge sagen, die für ihn keinen Sinn ergaben. Schnell hatte Trip es aufgegeben es verstehen zu wollen.  
Wenn er das leise Flüstern der vertraut wirkenden Stimmen, nicht hörte, vernahm er nur das monotone, leise Piepsen und den ruhigen Atem, der nicht der seine war. Schnell hatte der Ingenieur registriert, dass es jemanden gab, der über ihn wachte und ihm das Gefühl vermittelte, sicher zu sein. Wenngleich er sich nicht erinnern konnte, wieso er einen Grund gehabt haben sollte sich nicht sicher zu fühlen.

Unzählige weitere Male wurde er wach und war wieder in die vollkommene Stille gesunken, bis er aus dem leisen Flüstern um ihm herum, die Stimme von Doktor Phlox erkannte. Er verstand nicht was er sagte, doch er erkannte die Klangfarbe wieder.  
Trip gab dem Ort, an dem er lag, einen Namen. Er war auf der Krankenstation der Enterprise. Etwas verwunderte ihn daran, doch sein Bewusstsein war noch nicht bereit mit ihm alles zu teilen, was er in den vergangenen Stunden und Tagen erlebt hatte.  
Als Phlox verstummte, spürte er wieder die Präsenz einer anderen Person und spürte, wie eine eine fremde Hand die seine nahm. Die Handfläche war feucht und kalt, ein Zeichen für Angst und Trip fragte sich, wovor diese andere Person sich fürchtete. Er wollte den sanften Druck erwidern, doch sein Körper wollte ihm noch nicht gehorchen. Tucker akzeptierte den Zustand und konzentrierte seine Sinne auf die Berührung, die ihm jemand schenkte. Zu gerne hätte er darum gebeten, dass die Person sprechen sollte, um zu erkennen, wer es war, der an seinem Bett saß. Doch ebenso wie seine Augen blieb auch sein Mund verschlossen.

Als er sich das nächste Mal einen Schritt aus dem Hier und Jetzt zurückzog, träumte Trip Tucker. Er sah die Person vor Augen, von der er sich gewünscht hatte, sie würde das Letzte sein was er sah, wenn er diese Welt verließ. In seinen Träumen offenbarte ihm seine Erinnerungen das vorangegangene Geschehen und brachte ihm alle Emotionen zurück, nach denen er die vergangenen Stunden, Tage, versucht hatte zu greifen. Angst, Hoffnung, Verzweiflung, Liebe und das Verlangen, Jonathan bei sich zu haben.  
Aus der wohlbehüteten Welt des Vergessens entlassen, erwachte Trip in einer grauen, kalten Realität, von der er wusste, dass er sich ihr stellen musste. Er bewegte seine Finger und spürte, wie sie auf ihn reagierten. Doch er hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen, als er zwei Stimmen vernahm. Tucker versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, ob er die Gegenwart desjenigen spürte, der über ihn gewacht hatte - während seinen stetigen Wachphasen hatten sich alle Sinne auf das Atmen dieser Person und seiner Präsenz konzentriert. Doch nichts wies darauf hin, dass sie noch immer da war. Trauer breitete sich in ihm aus, als er versuchte zu akzeptieren, dass es ein Geist seines Traums gewesen sein musste.  
Seine Aufmerksamkeit driftete zu den beiden Stimmen; in der Ersten erkannte er den denobulanischen Arzt Doktor Phlox wieder. Die andere Person war ein weiterer Mann, der nur knapp und leise antwortete, wenngleich seine Stimme nach Autorität klang. Er hatte einen Akzent der auf keinen Fall amerikanisch war und ihn als Lieutenant Malcolm Reed enttarnte. Geduldig wartete Trip, bis das Gespräch beendet war und Reed sich umwandte, um die Krankenstation zu verlassen. Mit dem Geräusch des künstlich herbeigeführten Druckausgleichs öffnete sich die Tür und schloss sich hinter dem britischen Offizier.

"Der Lauscher an der Wand, hört seine eigene Schand'." Schritte kamen auf Trip zu und eine kühle Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. "Oder so ähnlich sagt man bei Ihnen auf der Erde, nicht wahr, Commander?"  
Der Ingenieur öffnete die Augen, nur um sie im nächsten Moment wieder zusammenzukneifen, als ihn das grelle Licht der künstlichen Beleuchtung blendete. Ein leises Stöhnen glitt über seine Lippen, als der Reiz auf seine Augen einen leichten Kopfschmerz auslöste. "Ja, so ähnlich." Als er sprach, kratzte sein Hals und seine Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren merkwürdig.  
"Entschuldigen Sie, ich verringere die Lichtintensität." Phlox schien an der Lichtregulierung zu drehen, bevor er ihn aufforderte: "Öffnen Sie die Augen Commander."  
Vorsichtig blinzelte Trip und versuchte sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Das verschwommene Bild um ihn herum formte sich nach wenigen Momenten zu den bekannten Formen der Krankenstation der Enterprise, auf der er bereits vermutet hatte zu sein. Über ihm hatte sich Doktor Phlox gebeugt und sein Lächeln reichte von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.  
"Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte er und warf einen Blick über ihn hinweg. Tucker folgte dieser Gestik und sah auf einen Monitor, der mehrere Werte anzeigte, von denen Trip nur ahnen konnte, wofür sie standen.  
"Wie auf einem Urlaub auf Risa", antwortete der Ingenieur trocken und ließ sich von Phlox soweit aufhelfen, dass der denobulanische Arzt die Rückenlehne etwas höher stellen konnte.  
"Wenn es Ihnen wieder besser geht, würde mich interessieren, was sie in Ihrem Urlaub alles machen, Commander Tucker", antwortete Phlox amüsiert, griff nach einem medizinischen Scanner und konzentrierte sich auf die angezeigten Werte.  
"Woher wussten Sie, dass ich wach bin?" Trip räusperte sich, doch der gefühlte Knoten in seinem Hals wollte sich nicht lösen.  
"Ihre Werte haben sich verändert, ich hatte Sie immer im Blick, auch als Lieutenant Reed hier gewesen war. Normalerweise haben sich die Werte nur kurz verändert, doch dieses Mal blieben sie konstant, weswegen ich davon ausgegangen bin, dass Sie wieder zu uns zurückgekommen sind.  
Sie hätten sich ruhig zu erkennen geben können, seit Sie wieder hier sind, hat Lieutenant Reed sich regelmäßig nach Ihnen erkundigt. Er wird froh sein, wenn er hört, dass Sie wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen sind", erzählte Phlox, redseelig wie er war und sah nur kurz zu Trip auf, während er ihn weiter untersuchte.

Tucker blickte an sich hinab und betrachtete die Kabel, die an verschiedenen Stellen seines Körpers befestigt waren. Sein Kopf konnte die neuen Informationen noch nicht so schnell verarbeiten, wie es für gewöhnlich der Fall gewesen wäre. Vorsichtig zog er an dem Kabel, das an seinem Arm befestigt war und beobachtete, wie es sich straffte. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte auf seinen Arm zurück, auf dem noch blass die Schwielen zu erkennen waren, die beinahe seinen ganzen Körper übersät hatten.  
"Wie lange war ich hier?", wollte er wissen.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Arzt reagierte. Phlox beendete seine Notizen bevor er ihm antwortete. "Sie lagen beinahe zwei Wochen hier. Die ersten fünf Tage lagen Sie im Koma, Commander. Seither haben Sie geschlafen und Ihrem Körper die Möglichkeit gegeben, sich von der Infektion zu erholen. Es war reines Glück, dass der Captain Sie im letzten Augenblick gefunden hat. Als ich Sie auf der Kolonie wiedergesehen habe, waren sie so gut wie tot." Der Denobulaner zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als wollte er Trip im nächsten Augenblick für sein Handeln rügen. Stattdessen sagte er: "Aber was ich sehe, sagt mir, dass sie auf den besten Weg sind, vollkommen gesund zu werden. Sie werden noch einige Wochen Ihre Medikamente nehmen müssen, auch ihr Magen wird vorerst mit Schonkost vorlieb nehmen müssen und die Überreste des Ausschlags dürfte in den kommenden Tagen ganz verschwinden." Phlox hob Tuckers Arm und entferne gleichzeitig das Kabel von diesem. "Die Stellen, die Sie sich aufgekratzt haben, werden kleine Narben ergeben, diese werden später kaum zu sehen sein. Oder wir entfernen sie später, wenn sie Sie stören, Commander."  
Trip nickte, auch wenn er nur die Hälfte dessen verstanden hatte, was der Arzt ihm gesagt hatte. Alles andere hatte der Ingenieur achtlos beiseite geschoben, um einen weiteren Anflug von Kopfschmerzen abzuwenden.  
"Der Captain hat mich gefunden?"  
"Ja." Vor Trips Augen erschien eine grelles Licht, doch zwei kühle Finger hielten ihn davon ab, seine Lider zusammenzukneifen. "Was auch immer Sie dazu getrieben hat sich von der Gruppe zu trennen, Captain Archer hatte anscheinend einen guten Instinkt dafür, sie wieder zu finden. Lassen Sie bitte die Augen offen."  
Wenn er zurückdachte, konnte Trip keinen logischen Grund erkennen, wieso er die Hoffnung daran verloren hatte, dass seine Kameraden ihn retten würden. Sein Körper war gänzlich unter der Gewalt von Schmerzen gewesen, dass es ihm als das Beste und Einfachste erschien, alles zu beenden, als weitere Qualen zu erdulden. Als ihm am Rand der Klippe bewusst wurde, wie falsch diese Gedanken waren, war es bereits zu spät gewesen. Hätte Jonathan ihn nicht gefunden, dann hätte ihn sein Leichtsinn dieses Mal vielleicht tatsächlich umgebracht.  
"Und seitdem hat er nicht mehr nach mir gesehen?" Trips Stimme erklang leise und das nicht nur, um das unangenehme Kratzen in seinem Hals zu unterdrücken. Als Phlox ihm nicht sofort antwortete, hob er seinen Blick und erwiderte den beinahe empörten Blick des Arztes.  
"Ein großer Vorteil davon, dass Sie wieder wach sind und wir sie in ihr Quartier verlegen können ist, dass ich nachts wieder in Ruhe arbeiten kann, ohne dass ich Captain Archer laufend daran erinnern muss, dass ihm ein wenig Schlaf auch guttun würde", sagte er und ging in Richtung seines Büros, in dessen Türrahmen eine Krankenschwester erschien, mit der er leise sprach.  
Man konnte dem Chefingenieur der Enterprise ansehen, wie es in seinem Kopf begann zu arbeiten. Die Erinnerung an die geträumt geglaubte Person an seiner Seite bekam ein Gesicht und ließ Trip vor Verlegenheit erröten. Dass er auch nur einen Augenblick an seinem besten Freund gezweifelt hatte, war ihm sichtlich unangenehm.  
"Wo ist Jon?" Tucker schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich meine Captain Archer."  
"Auf der Brücke", antwortete Phlox und griff Trip an den Armen, um ihn zurück auf das Krankenbett zu schieben. "Und Sie bleiben hier, solange ich Sie noch untersuche. Nach dem Essen können wir darüber reden, ob ich Sie in Ihr Quartier lasse. Einverstanden, Commander?" Es war weniger eine Frage als eine Aussage, die keinerlei Wiederspruch duldete.

Es vergingen beinahe zwei Stunden, bis Phlox seine Untersuchungen an Tucker beendet hatte. Der Sternenflottenoffizier hatte noch immer mit dem beinahe ungenießbaren Brei zu kämpfen, der seinem gereizten Magen bekommen sollte, als der Arzt ihm die Auflage erteilte, sich ohne Umwege direkt in sein Quartier zu begeben. Trip willigte ein und verbarg ein schelmisches Schmunzeln, denn er hatte nicht vor, seine eigenen vier Wände zu betreten. Doch Phlox schien ihm zu vertrauen und ließ sich dazu überreden, ihn ohne Begleitung zu entlassen.  
Mit den Medikamenten in den Händen, deren Einnahme Phlox auf den einzelnen Behältern genau vorgeschrieben hatte, ging Trip an seinem Quartier vorbei und folgte dem schmalen Korridor, bevor er vor einer Tür stand, deren Schwelle er unzählige Male überschritten hatte.  
Um sich zu versichern, dass niemand ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er die Privilegien seiner Position ausnutze, überging Trip mit seinen persönlichen Code die Türsperre, die normalerweise nur von Captain Jonathan Archer hätte geöffnet werden können.  
Schnell war er in den Räumlichkeiten des Kommandanten verschwunden und hörte die schnellen, tapsenden Schritte von Porthus bereits auf sich zurennen.  
"Hey." Trip sank auf die Knie und streichelte den Beagle, der seine Pfoten auf die Knie des Mannes legte und bellte. "Tut mir leid, dass ich die Zeit mit deinem Herrchen in den letzten Tagen noch mehr verkürzt habe." Als Antwort spürte er die feuchte Zunge des Hundes auf seinem Gesicht.  
"Porthus", tadelte er ihn und stand auf. Doch Jons Hund gab sich unbeeindruckt und freute sich weiterhin über die Anwesenheit von Tucker.  
Er ließ sich auf das Bett sinken und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Phlox hatte ihn bereits darauf vorbereitet, dass sein Körper in den kommenden Tagen noch viel Ruhe benötigen würde. Die vergangenen drei Stunden waren stressiger, als sie auf den ersten Blick erschienen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen legte Tucker die Medikamente auf den kleinen Tisch neben Jons Bett und zog die Beine zu sich, um es sich bequemer zu machen. Die Augen geschlossen und die Arme unter das Kissen seines Freundes geschoben, atmete Trip den Geruch von Jon ein, er hatte beinahe vergessen, wie gut er roch. Sein Herz hüpfte in seiner Brust und brachte den Ingenieur zum lächeln. Mit der Vorstellung, dass es Jonathan war, der in seinen Armen lag, schlief Trip ein.

Ein warmer Hauch streifte über seine Wange und verursachte eine Gänsehaut. Aus seinem Schlaf erwachend, kühlte sein Körper ab und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er sich nicht zugedeckt hatte. Erneut spürte Trip einen wärmenden Hauch auf seinem Gesicht, kurz bevor ihn eine sanfte Berührung dazu bewog, die Augen zu öffnen.  
Vorsichtig drehte Tucker den Kopf und blickte zu Jon hinauf, der den sanften Kuss auf seiner rechten Wange wiederholte und mit seiner Hand über seine linke streichelte.  
"Wieso hast du mir nicht Bescheid gesagt?", wollte er wissen.  
Trip schmiegte sich gegen die Hand und legte seine eigene über die seine. "Du hast deinen Dienst wegen mir bereits genug vernachlässigt."  
Archer schmunzelte und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die seines Freundes. "Wichtige Dinge haben Vorrang. Wie geht es dir?"  
Tucker zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Es gab schon bessere Momente." Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, während seine Hände über Archers Brust streichelten und dem Verlauf bis in seinen Nacken folgten. "Aber gerade jetzt fühle ich mich sehr gut."  
Jon lachte auf und ließ sich von seinem Chefingenieur dazu verführen ihn zu küssen. "Aber tu mir einen Gefallen", bat er ihn zwischen zwei kurzen Berührungen ihrer Lippen. "Tu so einen Scheiß bitte nie wieder."  
"Ich geb' mir Mühe." Trip wandte den Blick kurz ab. "Tut mir Leid."  
"Hauptsache du bist wieder hier. Jetzt, da es kein Geheimnis mehr gibt." Eine Vielzahl von sanften Berührungen von Jonathans Lippen flatterten über Tuckers Gesicht und Hals.  
"Was passiert nun mit der Kolonie? Phlox wollte mir nicht auf die Fragen antworten."  
Archer richtete sich etwas auf und streichelte Tucker über das Gesicht, während er antwortete. "Es ist zwar etwas überraschend gewesen, doch die Vulkanier haben in dem Vorfall ihre Schuld anerkannt, da die Vulkanierin, die du auf der Kolonie angetroffen hast, tatsächlich unter einer Krankheit gelitten hatte und unter Beobachtung hätte stehen müssen.  
Wenn ich Admiral Forrest korrekt verstanden habe, wollen sich die Spitzohren an dem Wiederaufbau der Kolonie beteiligen. Die Überlebenden wurden allerdings zurück zur Erde transportiert, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie jemals wieder zurück wollen. Wir selbst befinden und ebenfalls auf den Rückweg. Die USS Columbia hat für uns übernommen und die Enterprise wird einige Wochen im Dock liegen müssen", fasste er die Ergebnisse zusammen, die an Trip in den vergangenen Tagen vorbeigeflogen waren.  
"Besser ist es, wir haben zwar unser bestes getan, aber ich habe auch nichts gegen einen Landurlaub", gestand der Chefingenieur und streckte sich leicht.  
"Wenn es dir besser geht, zeige ich dir den Bericht. Aber jetzt sollte dich das nicht beschäftigen, du bist nicht im Dienst."  
"Aye aye, Sir." Trip hob seine Hand zum Salut.  
"Nenn mich nicht Sir." beklagte sich Jon.  
"Aye Aye, Ma'am." Trips Lachen verstummte, als Archer seine Lippen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss einfing.


	11. E P I L O G

_Das Geheimnis des Glücks liegt nicht im Besitz, sondern im Geben.  
Wer andere glücklich macht, wird glücklich.  
- André Gide_

* * *

Die Sonne schlich sich durch das Wohnzimmerfenster in das Apartment von Jonathan Archer und blendete den Raumschiffkommandanten, der in der offenen Küche stand und das Frühstück zubereitete. Er unterdrückte einen Fluch auf das wunderschöne Frühlingswetter, das draußen herrschte. Immerhin würde er in weniger als zwei Wochen wieder auf sein Schiff, die Enterprise, zurückkehren und wer wusste schon, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er auch nur wieder an Barbeque im Freien denken konnte. Dies waren zumindest die Pläne für den heutigen Abend, wenn das Wetter weiterhin mitspielte.  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und goss Öl in die Pfanne, bevor er sie auf den Herd stellte. Während er darauf wartete, dass das Fett warm wurde, wandte sich sein Blick in Richtung seines Wohnzimmers. Die Hand schützend vor die Augen erhoben, beobachtete er, wie Porthus mit etwas im Maul hin und herrannte. Er schenkte den fünf Minuten seines Hundes nur ein amüsiertes Lächeln, als er das Sofa betrachtete, dass er gestern Abend nicht mehr aufgeräumt hatte, bevor er ins Bett gegangen war.  
Vor ihm begann es zu brutzeln und er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Frühstücksvorbereitungen und gab den Teig in die Pfanne. In Gedanken jedoch war er an einem gänzlich anderen Ort, weswegen er auch nicht bemerkte, wie sich ihm jemand nährte. Erst, als diese Person zwischen dem Herd und ihm auftauchte, schreckte Archer auf.

"Das riecht gut." Der blonde Mann lehnte sich vor und platzierte einen Kuss auf den Lippen von Jonathan.  
"Wenn du mir weiter die Sicht versperrst, riecht es gleich nur noch verbrannt", prophezeihte Jonathan und versuchte über Trips Schulter hinweg in die Pfanne zu schauen. Irgendwie schaffte er es, den dünnen Crêpe Teig zu wenden.  
"Kann ich helfen?" Trip duckte sich unter Archers Arm hinweg und blieb neben ihm stehen.  
"Du kannst den Tisch decken, wenn du möchtest. Dazu bin ich noch nicht gekommen." Jon nickte zum Schrank, auch wenn es längst nicht mehr nötig war Tucker zu erklären, wo er was in seiner Wohnung finden würde.  
"Aye aye, Captn'"  
Es war ihnen beiden in den vergangenen zwei Wochen erschreckend leicht gefallen, eine gemeinsame Routine zu finden. Sie war anders als an Bord des Raumschiffes, denn hier unten auf der Erde gab es viel weniger Regeln, die sie beachten mussten und auch weniger Blicke, vor denen sie sich zurückhalten mussten. Natürlich würde die erste Zeit zurück auf der Enterprise schwer für sie werden, doch es würde auch immer die Zeit geben, die sie gemeinsam auf der Erde verbringen konnten und dies machte es leichter, zeitweise in getrennten Betten schlafen zu müssen.  
Jonathan wusste nicht wie die Sternenflotte darauf reagieren würde, wenn er ein Gemeinschaftsquartier mit seinem Chefingenieur beantragen würde. Trip und er waren sich von Anfang an einig gewesen, es auch nicht austesten zu wollen. Der einzige, der es an Bord offiziell wusste, war Malcolm Reed, weil er in ein Gespräch zwischen Captain und Chefingenieur hineingeraten war. Er mischte sich nicht in ihre Beziehung ein, solange keine direkte Gefahr für das Schiff dadurch entstand.

Zwei Arme legten sich um seine Brust und ein Körper drückte sich sanft an ihn. "Da bist du ja schon wieder."  
"So viel Arbeit war es ja nicht. Wie lange brauchst du noch?"  
"Nicht mehr lange, aber wenn du duschen möchtest, reicht die Zeit." sagte er über seine Schulter hinweg und spürte, wie Trip einen Kuss in seinem Nacken platzierte.  
"Bis gleich." Mit diesem Versprechen verschwanden die Arme um Jons Brust und der Kommandant der Enterprise blickte sich kurz um, um seinem Freund nachzusehen.


End file.
